Back Around
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Sonny Kiriakis returns to Salem much later than he'd planned.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I started writing this before finding out what Sonny was doing when he left Salem. And I have no claim to the Days of Our Lives properties.**_

 _~XXXX~_

Will Horton appears at the top of the huge marble staircase. He's wearing a rose-pink, dress-shirt secured only by the lower 3 buttons over tailored black slacks. He quickly descends to the great-room below. Will sighs in happiness at the view from the huge shatterproof windows before him.

" **Mr. Horton, you wished to see me?"** A tall, brunette woman of some years stands at the foot of the staircase.

" **Yes, Ms. Perkins. Is everything prepared for Mr. Narita's party, today**?"

" **Yes, sir. The food is all taken care of and Mr. Narita's memorabilia room has been set for it."**

" **Oh, good. With it set in there, maybe it won't get too raucous. Thank you."** The housekeeper leaves as Will's phone rings.

 **W-Horton speaking.**

 **V-This is Vince at the club, Mr. Horton. I know you're not the one we ordinarily call, but I thought you should know . . .**

 **W-Know what, Vince?**

 **V-There's a guy here acting strangely. He's only ordered coffee, so he's not drunk. He keeps flipping through a notebook and muttering to himself. One of the things he's repeating is "Will Horton is my husband."**

 **W-Please describe him.**

 **V-Very pale, olive skin; about your height; short, spiky, black hair, and dark brown eyes-**

 **W-I'll be right there!**

At Club KiMera, Vince points Will to a table by the window. The man at the table is gazing vacantly out the window when Will nears. The first thing Will notices is a slim, white scar from the man's left temple to just in front of his ear.

" **Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis?"**

The man is startled, picks up his notebook defensively, and looks up. Will gasps at seeing the man that disappeared from his life over five years ago. Sonny stares at him blankly for a moment. He shakes his head and recognition appears in his eyes along with the glimmer of tears. **"Oh god, Will!"** He rises from the table and holds out his arms.

Confused, Will embraces him anyway. Will gestures for Sonny to return to his seat and sits himself down facing Sonny. **"Sonny, where have you been? Are you okay?"**

" **I'm so sorry, Will. When I left Salem, I went back to my old life of exploring. Only to clear my head, I had no intention of being gone so long."** He reaches over to take Will's hand and starts thumbing circles across it.

" **Well, what kept you?"** Will asks in mock indignation.

Sonny flashes a feeble facsimile of his gorgeous smile. **"I was mountain climbing, had equipment failure, and fell. I awoke in the hospital over two years later. I'd been in a coma! What's worse, I woke up with a screwed up memory. Initially, I had no memory passed my traveling days. My memory started returning, but in chunks and out of order. I started this notebook to take notes of my memories and try to piece them together. I've spent all the rest of my time in physical therapy, counseling and trying to make sense of my memory."**

Will chews on his bottom lip as he takes Sonny's hands in both of his. **"I wish I'd known."**

" **I understand, Will. You probably thought I couldn't handle our problems and was still running. What I don't understand is my family. They know about the accident and the coma. All my bills are taken care of. I have not been able to get a hold of anybody. Where is my family, Will?"**

" **Sonny, I'm not the best person to ask."** He reaches into his shirt, just under the collar, to finger a chain around his neck. **"I don't exactly interact with my in-laws much, not with all they've done to me."**

" **I have a feeling there are things you've kept from me, Will."**

Will smiles. **"You're right and it's long passed time for hiding from you. Your mother slapped me for cheating on you shortly before she started her affair with my dad. As much as I tried to keep Paul out of our lives, your father made sure he stayed around. Victor had me brought to the mansion at gunpoint so he could tell me off. There are some more recent things I'll tell you later. On the other hand, enough has happened to your family that there's a slim chance they can be excused for ignoring a coma patient."** He sits back in his seat and locks eyes with Sonny. **"A couple of years ago, Victor Kiriakis suffered a devastating stroke. He's recovering, but it's been a long, arduous process. Brady and your brothers now run Titan. You haven't been able to contact your parents because they are recently remarried and are taking a honeymoon cruise to Greece, a variation on their first honeymoon."**

Sonny looks relieved, his smile is bigger, although a few tears have slipped from his eyes. Will taps his arm to get his attention. **"Come on. Let's go back to my place. We'll both be more comfortable talking and you look as if you could use a freshening up."**

" **That sounds seriously great."** Sonny pick up a large backpack and a cane, and starts limping to the door.

 _~XXXX~_

" **Will, isn't this the way to the DiMera Estate?"**

" **It used to be."**

They make a familiar turn, but Sonny does not see what he was expecting. Gone is the Gothic-Italian DiMera mansion. In its place stands a huge, contemporary house with an asymmetrical design, lots of pillars, tall windows, and panoramic balconies.

Will lets them in and leads Sonny to one of the guestrooms. **"You may stay here for now. The bathroom is through there. There should be a bathrobe on the back of the door that you can use while I have all your clothes washed."**

" **Thank you, Will."** He picks up his toiletry kit and his cane and heads for the bathroom. Sonny tosses out the clothes he'd been wearing for Will to pick up.

Will gathers the clothing from the floor and from Sonny's backpack. When he steps out in the hall, he thinks, _"My estranged husband is in my house, naked and wet. I want so much to just join him like the old days."_ Spying Ms. Perkins headed for the stairs, he catches up with her. **"Hi. I've run into . . . an old friend who will be staying as a guest. Would you please launder his clothes?"** She takes them and nods. **"But, before you do, I want you to ditch any checked shirts and go out and buy some T-shirts and polos of medium size in purple, burgundy, or black. I'll lend you a card."**

After a long, hot shower, Sonny feels more clear-headed and very relaxed. He looks about the room curiously and takes in the view outside the window. He lays down on the bed to test its comfort and is soon sound asleep.

A couple of hours later, Will is working on his laptop at a small table in the great-room. **"Will,"** calls Sonny from the top of the stairs. He carefully walks down the steps with one hand on the bannister and the other grasping his cane at the ready.

" _Sonny looks much less stressed, he must've caught a nap. He looks so handsome in that violet polo with black collar."_

As Sonny reaches the bottom, Will receives a text. _"Oh, that's as expression of Will's I well remember. That's the smile only his daughter can induce."_

" **Is that Arianna?"**

" **Yeah, John and Grandma Marlena have taken her to Switzerland to stay with Uncle Austin and Aunt Carrie. Apparently, John has just introduced Ari to Swiss chocolate!"** Both men have a good chuckle.

" **Will, on the way down the hall, I saw several sets of photos on display. Only a few people appearing in more than one set. Who actually lives here with you?"**

" **Oh. I share this house with Chad and Paul."**

Sonny's face falls and he sucks in his bottom lip. **"Oh, so you and Paul-"**

" **We are just good friends. In fact, Paul is throwing a birthday party for his boyfriend right now, just down the hall."**

Sonny visibly unclenches, as the fingers of his right hand move to touch the ring finger of his left as if to toy with a now missing ring. Will makes a small, satisfied smile while he again touches the gold chain around his neck.

" **Okay, how did the three of you wind up here?"**

Will closes his laptop and turns off his phone. He joins Sonny on a couch, repressing the reflex to lean up against him. **"It starts when Stefano DiMera has a heart attack and dies in his sleep."**

" **That must have been a relief to many people."**

Will chuckles and nods. **"With the sole exception of his bed partner that night."** Will unconsciously fiddles with his own ring. Sonny notices and his eyes soften with a faraway look and a small touch to his chest over his heart. **"Anyway, Chad had his father cremated as soon as possible. I think the urn is displayed somewhere in this house under Stefano's portrait. Maybe in some closet?"** Will makes a face that brings out Sonny's heart-melting smile. **"Thus, Chad became head of DiMera Enterprises. That's when I learned something interesting. Each time I was brought into the DiMera family, Stefano set aside shares in the company for me. Each time, Sonny. He must've planned to use me for something that never got set in motion. In the meantime, Paul's contract at Mad World expired and he was looking for a new project. I told him about my gifts and he bought shares to match. Our being major stockholders, we got with Chad to streamline and update everything about the company. It's now so unlike DiMera Enterprises that we renamed it. We three are partners in Rising Sons, Incorporated. Chad runs the day-to-day business while Paul and I vote at board-meetings."**

Sonny is impressed. _"Will must be really well off now. Paul's even wealthier than he was and Chad gets to run the company without the negativity of being a DiMera."_

 _~XXXX~_

Sonny is watching the oven warily as Will prepares a salad. **"Doesn't your housekeeper cook for you?"**

" **Ms. Perkins works 6:30 AM to 4:00 PM or 3:00 if Ari has after school activities."** Will spies the way Sonny is watching his every move. **"Relax, Sonny. It's only baked fish and it's on a timer. I have learned to cook a few things."**

A few minutes later, they are dining on a balcony overlooking the garden.

" **This is really good, Will."**

" **Thanks. I told you I know a few simple meals,"** he replies and takes a sip of white wine.

" **The DiMera garden doesn't look much different."**

" **Right. The garden, we kept. The mansion, we demolished. We even had the foundation removed. The three of us wanted a completely new home."**

After dinner, they are drinking more wine while watching the sunset from the balcony.

" **Still write, Will?"**

Will nearly misses his mouth with his glass. **"What?"**

" **Your writing. You were on your laptop when I first came down. You still doing it?"**

" **Oh! Yeah, I do. I no longer work for a magazine. I write a blog on being a single, gay father and I've written a book that happened to become a best-seller. In fact, I've just returned from a book signing tour."**

" **That's wonderful, Will. I still can't believe all the time I've missed. Ari's already in school."**

Will reaches over to touch Sonny's arm. **"It wasn't your fault, Sonny. You were injured."**

Sonny smiles shyly. **"What's your book called?"**

" **Oh, it's a work of fiction called** **Secrets & Scandals of a Small Town."**

" **Fiction, huh? Would I recognize anybody?"**

" **Not really anybody specific unless you're privy to the actual stories I told."** His full lips stretch into a broad smile.

 _~XXXX~_

Early the next morning, Will is on his way back to his room from a workout. He's wearing a light blue, sleeveless T-shirt that's deeply cut under the arms, as well as navy-blue, drawstring shorts.

He's just passing by the guestrooms when he hears, **"AAHG! Oh, god!"**

He hurries to the door and knocks. **"Sonny, what's wrong?"**

" **Will, please!"** Will enters and spots Sonny on the floor curled around his bad leg.

Will kneels down beside him. **"Can I help?"**

Through clenched teeth, Sonny responds, **"Cramps, need massage."**

" **Okay. Can you roll over onto your stomach?"** With a grunt Sonny complies.

With brisk and firm strokes, Will works his way up and down Sonny's leg muscles. **"How's that?"**

" **Much better. Thank you."**

" **Why don't you roll back over so I can do the front of your thigh?"**

Sonny pushes up and Will can see Sonny's head dip down as if inspecting the carpet. **"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea at the moment."** Sonny lays back down and his hips shift a little.

Will smiles knowingly. He looks down to admire the fit of the green and orange striped, boxers Sonny sleeps in. He gives Sonny a swat over the thin cotton, causing Sonny to yelp. **"Enough of that. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm very familiar with everything you have to offer."**

Sonny shrugs and gingerly flips around. Will tries not to smile too big as he notices the bulge in Sonny's shorts that can't quite escape his fly. Will resumes his ministrations. As he works, he moves ever so slowly to the leg opening of Sonny's shorts and concentrates more on the inside of Sonny's thigh. He watches Sonny's abdomen move faster as his breathing increases. Finally, Will's fingers barely brush the inside of Sonny's hem and Will sees that the waistband can no longer contain all of him. Will quickly pulls away. **"Okay, Sonny. How was that?"**

Sonny's eyes open as a fleeting expression of disappointment crosses his face. He shakes his leg and wiggles his ankle. **"Much better. Thanks."**

" **Sonny, is that leg always going to be that way?"**

" **No. My leg was broken in the fall and its healing was neglected a little when the coma became a concern. Believe me, I've got a huge settlement coming. I've gotten a little behind in my therapy."**

" **What do you need?"**

" **I was working with hydrotherapy."**

Will grins fully. **"Sonny, you're staying in the house of three men who like to keep in shape. We have a huge indoor/outdoor pool and a jacuzzi. We even have a sauna. Let me get cleaned up. You grab your swimsuit, if there is one among your clothes. I'll get a little breakfast for us and I'll show you to the pool. Meet me in the great-room."**

" **Okay, sounds good. Thank you, again. And don't think I haven't noticed the changes in my clothing."** He grabs the cane that had fallen to the floor earlier and stands up.

Will's face beams. **"Just like you despised the shirts I wore that you said looked paint-spattered, I couldn't stand all of your checked shirts. Your swimsuit better not have any checks or you might be skinny-dipping out there."** Will observes Sonny's shorts twitch before making his leave.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N:Comments welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

After a quick breakfast of bagels & cream cheese with assorted fruit, Sonny takes to the water. He starts slowly and carefully, but is soon swimming full speed laps. Will joins him for a while, but can't keep up since he'd already had a workout.

They'd placed their towels at the edge of the pool. Will is sitting on his, watching Sonny from behind his amber, aviator sunglasses. Finally, Sonny finishes, gets out of the water, and stretches out on his back on his towel.

" _Mm-mm. Sonny actually looks better now than he did when he left. His torso is more sculpted and he's grown out a very tantalizing treasure trail around his navel and disappearing into those black and olive swim trunks."_ He just manages to stop himself from reaching over to caress Sonny.

Sonny turns his head and notices Will staring at him. With a smile, he asks, **"Like what you see?"**

Smiling in return, Will responds, **"Always have."** A cloud passes over the sun and Will removes his sunglasses. **"Sonny, when your memory started returning, what were your first memories of me?"**

Sonny sits up, takes one of Will's hands with both of his, and looks him in the eye. **"Will, are you sure you want to hear this?"**

Will looks stricken for a second, but nods. **"I think I should."**

" **The first memories of you that resurfaced were the whole Derrick seeing me at the club, my stabbing, and everything coming out while I was in the hospital. But, Will, you gotta know that when memories come back like that I don't have the connecting emotions. I had to wait to figure out who you were. Those particular memories triggered all the ones for Paul and . . . brought back all the emotions, as well. However, my next set of memories of you were the ones of you in the hospital after getting shot. It wasn't until I recalled our first meeting that I got all my emotions back in line."**

" **Why did it take those particular memories?"**

The sun returns and reflects off Sonny's incredible smile. **"Will, can't you guess?"** Will's blush is exaggerated in the light of the sun. **"Hey, how come I haven't seen Chad or Paul since I've been here?"**

" **Chad's attending meetings at European holdings of DiMera Enterprises, informing them of their inclusion in or exclusion from Rising Sons, Incorporated. Paul spends a great deal of time with his boyfriend. It's the longest relationship he's had so far."** Will winks at Sonny.

Soon, Sonny notices a change in Will's demeanor. Will gets up and pads over to the chair to put on his purple tank-top. Sonny avidly watches the play of muscles in Will's back and the movement in his snug-fitting, purple and teal trunks.

Will sits in the chair, head bowed, and the palms of his hands pressed together. **"Sonny, I hate to bring this up now, but there are a couple of things I need to tell you just to clear the air about the state of our relationship."** Sonny nods, gets up, puts on his own tan tank-top, and sits down in the chair next to Will.

Will takes off his sunglasses to look Sonny in the eyes. **"While you were gone, I continued my counseling. I came to realize that due to my upbringing, I crave being touched. Holding hands, hugging, cuddling, making love; I need it to know I am loved. When I went to California, I so wanted to prove that my writing could have positive results. I wanted my husband to be proud of me, again. Sonny, I was so overwhelmed and stressed that I couldn't seem to please anybody. I went out with a couple of other screenwriters, hoping for some pointers. We started drinking, and the next thing I know is that I've checked into a motel with one or the writers and we had sex."** Sonny looks about to interject. **"Now, I'm not excusing what I did. I cheated on my husband. I'm simply trying to explain how I could. With Paul, again there was friction between us. You were devoted to opening that second club, and I took the assignment on Paul to have some project of my own and to contribute to our bank account. When I got Paul to open up to me, I was so excited and proud. I got caught up in the moment and Paul just swept me off my feet. I've worked my way through all that and I'm pretty sure I can now keep myself under control."** Will starts playing with his ring, sliding it off and on repeatedly as he contemplates his next words. Sonny is growing very uncomfortable. **"You know what hurt the worst during that period?"**

Sonny sighs. **"Yes, Will. Instead of talking things out with you, I talked to other people."**

" **No, Sonny. You didn't talk to other people. Over and over, you found the company of ONE other person. I learned that when I brought Paul to one of my sessions. You kept getting support from the man I cheated on you with. Paul touched me, Sonny. He kissed me. He undressed me. He tasted me. He was inside me. But, because he didn't know I was married, he got a pass and I had to keep seeing him around, reminding me of my failure, reminding me of how much better you could have."**

Sonny's face crumbles. He brings his hands to his eyes and the tears start rolling down his face. **"My own counselor pointed that out to me. Believe me, Will, it was never my intention to make you feel that way. You're so much more to me than Paul ever was. We were best friends before we started having deeper feelings for each other. My romance with Paul was a year of dating in secret."**

Will kneels on the concrete. He places one hand on Sonny's shoulder and one on his cheek. **"I know, Sonny, I know. I didn't mean to hurt you with this. I'm sorry and I am passed it. Trust me."** Will cradles Sonny's head with both hands and kisses Sonny on the mouth with a sweet double-peck. **"Now, let's go. It's almost time for lunch and I'm warming up some Ms. Perkins leftovers."**

 _~XXXX~_

Will and Sonny have spent the last several hours on the gaming station attached to the TV in the great room. Sonny has managed to win the last couple of rounds.

Will has taken his turn when he glances over at Sonny. He's wearing the smile that always makes Will's heart skip a beat. He remembers that smile from so many occasions: the smile when Sonny mock-proposed, his smile when Will said that he was very okay, the one that never really left his face on their wedding day, and the countless smiles for customers at work.

Sonny peeks over at Will and see those cobalt-blue eyes staring at him. It sends a shiver up his spine and warmth blossoms between his legs. **"W-Will, what's going on?"**

Will blinks and returns to the present. **"Oh, just wondering what you're going to do with yourself now that you're back in Salem."**

" **I've already started thinking about that myself. I guess I could start a new business."**

" **Why start a new one when you can go back to the one you already have?"**

" **But . . . I thought it had been bought out. It's under a new name."**

" **Chad kept it running for you. I thought it would be a good idea to change the name. The chimera is a mythical beast comprised of more than one animal and respelled as KiMera, it composes both your names."**

Sonny smile reappears and his eyes begin to shine. **"Thank you, Will. I believe I would like that."**

Hours later and Will is performing the nightly security check before turning in. He's striding down the hallway with the guestrooms, heading for the stairs to his own room.

He notices that Sonny's door is slightly ajar and an odd light is softly glowing from within. He hears some sounds that make him concerned that Sonny is either in pain again or having a nightmare. He peeks in and nearly gasps.

Illuminated only by the moonlight streaming in from the window, Sonny is spread out on the bed completely nude. His eyes are closed as he rubs and strokes himself. Sonny's back arches as he moans out, **"Will,"** and Will sees the shining pearls that erupt from Sonny's passion. Using some tissues, Sonny cleans himself up. He hugs a pillow to his chest, gazes at the moonlight, and whispers, **"I love you, still, so much, Will Horton."**

Tears of happiness spring to Will's eyes. Turning away from the door, Will happens to touch his own hardness and must now change his shorts when he reaches his room.

 _~XXXX~_

Sonny finds himself at the pool very early in the morning. _"I don't know about security, so I guess I'll use the inside pool. I hope this either tires me out or wakes me up. These thoughts of Will will not leave me alone."_ He spreads out his towel, pulls off his tank-top, and dives in.

In the middle of a lap, the door opens to the outdoor half of the pool, making Sonny's lap longer than expected. He gets out of the pool tired and out of breath. He stretches his leg out a little and sits on his towel as he flexes his shoulder and back muscles. He hears a throat clearing behind him..He looks around while Will sets a tray of croissants and fruit on a table.

While they share breakfast, Sonny's eyes are briefly dazzled by the sun's reflection off Will's wedding band. Sonny sighs and looks sadly at his own left hand, there's no longer even a tan line to prove a ring was ever worn there.

Will sees the look of sorrow and shame on Sonny's face and his hand briefly touches his gold chain. **"What's the matter, Sonny?"**

" **I'm so proud that you still wear your ring, Will, but I have no idea what happened to mine. Once I remembered that I was married, I looked and looked for it. It is the only thing of mine that is missing."** His hands are trembling as they cover his eyes.

Pulling out the necklace, Will says, **"Sometime while you were comatose, I think your family tried one last maneuver to separate me from you. I received an anonymous package in the mail. I'm sure it was intended to make me think you'd given up on us. It totally backfired. I knew you could never end it like this."** He pulls the chain taut between his thumbs, revealing a ring hanging from it.

" **Oh, my god!"** Blinking back tears, Sonny reaches toward Will. Will unclasps the chain and slides the ring off.

" **Are you still my husband, Sonny? Will you wear this, again, as a symbol of our love and devotion to each other?"**

" **Oh, yes, Will. Yes, please."** Getting on his knees, Will places the ring on Sonny's finger. The look of absolute joy and relief on Sonny's face makes Will's heart beat faster.

Will gets up and pulls Sonny up with him. Sitting back in his own chair, Will gets Sonny in his lap and they start kissing and wrap their arms around each other. They break apart when they start to feel each other's hardness.

" **Uh, Will, do you think maybe we should cool off?"**

Will bites his lip. **"Yeah, for now. But I won't wait much longer."** They both dive into the water.

Later, Sonny surfaces only to realize he's alone in the pool. **"WILL, WHERE ARE YOU?"**

" **Inside. I've got the jacuzzi nicely programmed."**

" _A programmable jacuzzi!"_ Sonny wanders in and spots Will in the jacuzzi. It's a big tub and Sonny can only see Will from the chest up. Sonny's feet encounter damp cloth as he approaches the sunken tub. **"What's this, Will?"** Sonny is holding Will's swim-trunks.

" **Chad, Paul, and I chose to make the jacuzzi swimwear optional. So, make your choice and come on in."**

Sonny watches Will as he pushes down and steps out of his own swim-trunks. He observes the tiny flick of the tongue over Will's lips. Will offers Sonny a bottle of flavored water as he steps down into the tub.

" **Would you like me to massage our leg?"**

" **Yes, please."** Sonny extends his leg over Will's lap. His foot brushes against Will's thickening length. Sonny's leg is treated to an excellent and thorough massage. This time, Will doesn't pull back. His hand finds and holds Sonny for a moment, but moves on. _"What's Will doing? Oh, god!"_ Sonny's head is thrown back as a low moan escapes his throat. Will is pressing the pad of his middle finger firmly against Sonny's sensitive pucker. Sonny grabs Will hand at he starts to draw back, and plants it decisively on his rapidly swelling shaft. Sonny turns his head to look at Will who seems mesmerized by what he has in his hand. **"Will, can I touch you? May I please touch my husband?"** Will nods with a wide grin on his face.

Sonny moves so that he's astride Will's lap and facing him, so their pulsating members are trapped between their abdomens. Sonny runs his fingers through his husband's dark, reddish-blond hair. As hands come down to caress Will's prominent cheek-bones, Sonny and Will begin to kiss deeply and heatedly. Continuing to kiss, two sets of hands caress and rub the body sitting opposite. The combination of the heat, the water jets, and the friction between them makes Sonny and Will climax together. Still, they continue to grope each other with hands and mouths everywhere.

" **Wow, Sonny. That was incredible, but now I'm worn out. Want to catch a nap on the lounge chairs in the sun? We have just enough time before Ms. Perkins has lunch ready."**

Sonny sits up from where he was draped around Will and looks around. **"Ms. Perkins?!"**

" **Relax. Ms. Perkins is as discreet as Victor's domestic staff. Speaking of whom, when are you going over there? I know Aunt Maggie would be thrilled to see you."** Will picks up his trunks to put them on.

Sonny is already dressed. **"Not until Mom and Dad are back from their honeymoon. I'm not entirely sure how eager I am to see any of them."**

That night before turning in, Sonny decides to do a little more exploring of the house. _"Well, I've found Chad's bedroom suite and Paul's. Could Will's be on the other side of the house?"_ He spots Will and calls out, **"Hey, Will."**

" **Hi. I'm just locking up the house. What are you doing up?"**

" **Just looking around this impressive place, but I was hoping to find you. May I ask a favor?"**

" **Anytime, Sonny."**

" **W-Would you sleep with me tonight? I mean just sleep; the two of us sharing a bed."**

" **Of course, it would be my pleasure."**

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N: Please comment if you have the time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:This was intended to be a 1 or 2 shot. I know how it ends. Let's see where this goes until then.**_

 _~XXXX~_

Will wakes up. He's both happy and well-rested which hasn't happened in years. His whole face is beaming when he turns to the other side of the bed. It's empty. He sits up to look around right as Sonny comes out of the bathroom. **"Hey, you're barely limping."**

Sonny, who hadn't thought to pick up his cane, looks down and takes a couple more steps. **"You're right, Will. Feeling at home with a loved one who has a magic touch must have helped."** Sonny climbs back into bed and Will pulls on him so that Sonny's back is reclined against Will's chest. **"So, what should we do today?"** Sonny pulls Will's hands down over his chest, encouraging Will to caress his body.

Will lets his hands roam with pleasure as he responds, **"I have a couple of appointments late this morning. Would you like me to take you to the club so you may get reacquainted?"**

Sonny's eyes roll back in his head when Will's fingers start playing in his treasure trail just above the waistband of his shorts. **"Mm-mm. That sounds like a plan."**

Will lowers his head to nibble on Sonny's neck and shoulders. **"Jackson Steven Kiriakis, would you go out with me, tonight? I mean on a real date where I get reservations and we get dressed up."**

" **Seriously? I'd love that, but I don't think I have anything really nice to wear."**

Will smiles and rubs his nose against Sonny's. **"Don't worry about it. I still have some of your clothing stored away. I'll have something brought to your room."**

That evening Sonny is in the shower, preparing for his date. _"Didn't take long to get back in the swing of things at the club. Chad had only updated the electronic bookkeeping system and the cash register computer."_

He leaves the bathroom wearing only a pair of black boxer-briefs. He unzips the garment bag laying on his bed. _"Will is such a sweetheart. I can't believe he saved some of my things. I think I'm falling for him all over again."_

Sonny is fully dressed and checking himself in the full length mirror. He chuckles. _"Better than trying to check my hair in a decorative teapot."_ He scans the room a moment. _"Will used to be so worried that he wasn't my equal. I'm beginning to wonder if the shoe is now on the other foot. He also seems so much more self-assured."_ Sonny turns back to the mirror to straighten his clothes. He's wearing a royal-blue suit over a black dress-shirt and a purple and lavender printed tie.

A rap at the door tells Sonny that his date is here. He can't help it, his mouth breaks into his mega-watt smile. Opening the door, he sees Will leaning on his right arm against the wall and his left hand in his pocket.

" **Hi, handsome. Are you ready for our date?"**

Sonny's eyes feast on Will from head-to-toe. He's wearing a red shirt, burgundy sports coat, a burgundy and black patterned tie, and black slacks. _"Wow, my date is hot!"_

Will's full lips stretch into a radiant smile as he takes Sonny's hand and leads him out to the car. He actually holds the door open so Sonny may get in first.

Their table at Chez Rouge isn't quite ready, so Sonny and Will wait at the bar with a some wine.

 **"I'm sorry to say that Ari has no real memories of you. But I've made sure that she knows you still love her and I show her photos of you so she knows what her Daddy Sony looks like."** Will's face tenses ad his lips form a frown. His eyes bore into Sonny. **"You do still love her as a daughter, don't you?"**

" **Oh, Will, so much. That was the hardest thing about being away the first year. But I couldn't break away from all the problems here and still be in contact with you and Arianna."** His hands reach out and grab Will's.

During dinner, Will catches Sonny up on his mother still in California and all things Salem. Ultimately, Sonny asks if he and Paul ever got together.

" **Not really, Sonny. There was a moment when I was terribly lonely and your family had been giving me a hard time. Paul found me and told me some caring and supportive words. We hugged and even did a little kissing. When Paul tried to push further, I flashed back to both how I felt in the shower after being with Paul as well as how I felt after my second time with Gabi. I pushed him away and we finally agreed that we were better off as friends."**

After dinner, they order coffee and share a piece of key lime pie.

" **Will, you mentioned earlier that my family was giving you a hard time. What did you mean?"**

Will grimaces and places his cup on the table. **"We're on a date. Do you really want to discuss this now?"**

" **Yes, Will. I'd be able to enjoy this date much more if I'm not dwelling on what may have happened."**

" **Okay. After you left, things started getting really nasty between me and . . . well . . . Justin and Victor. Adrienne just sort of ignored me while she was with my dad. First, Victor was able to have me locked out of our joint banking account. Then your father had me evicted from our apartment since my name is not on the lease. Thank goodness I was working for** _ **Sonixx**_ **and not** _ **True Vista**_ **, I still had a paycheck, but had to turn to Grandma Kate to get me an apartment in her name. Then, they had the audacity to start demanding their right to see Ari. They even started making noises about my fitness as a father. That's when I got pissed off. In my anger, I didn't entertain ill-considered schemes. I had a daughter to protect. Being a step-DiMera, I went to Chad. He and I sought the company lawyers. I served each member of your family with restraining orders. They weren't to come within 100 yards of me or Arianna, or they'd be brought up on charges of child endangerment. I only let it lapse after Victor had his stroke and they all seemed to forget about me."**

Sonny watches as Will's beautiful eyes scan the dining room and grow wide in surprise. Will then slouches down in his seat. **"What's wrong, Will?"**

" **Looks like your parents are back from their honeymoon. They just came in and already spotted me. Sit back in your seat, Sonny. With all the decorations on the back of the bench, they won't notice you at first."**

" **Well. Hello, Will. Are you here with Ari?"** Adrienne is attired in a decidedly poor-fitting wrap-dress of sea-foam green. Justin is, as usual, wearing a very tasteful suit of deep emerald-green with a bright green shirt and a dark gold tie with black flecks.

" **No, I'm not. I'm here on a date with—"**

" **Where is she? We haven't seen her in so long."**

" **If you must know, Marlena and John have taken her to Switzerland to see Austin and Carrie and Ari's young cousin."**

" **So, her great-grandmother gets to spend all the time she wants with her. But her grandparents can't even visit for a few minutes?"**

Will stares at the older couple with chilled eyes. He slams his fists on the table. **"As I've told you repeatedly, without Sonny, you have no link to Arianna Grace Horton, my daughter! I do not trust you around her. Have I made myself clear this time?"** Adrienne looks ready to cry while Justin puts a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She sniffs once and looks up with narrowed eyes. **"Okay then. Are you going to introduce us to your date? And does Paul know you're slutting around behind his back?"**

Will smiles wickedly. **"Sure, I believe you even know him. Adrienne & Justin Kiriakis, meet Jackson Kiriakis, your son."**

Justin and Adrienne both start exclaiming their excitement and confusion at seeing their youngest son home and healthy. They start forward to touch him, then they notice Sonny's expression of tightly suppressed hostility and eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Sonny's heart and mind are in turmoil. He wants so dearly to share hugs with his parents, but they've been treating Will abominably and, by consequence, his daughter.

He looks down at the table and starts shredding the straw wrappers. **"Before I can do anything, I need the answer to one question. I've been out of my coma for about two years now. Where the hell were you?"** He looks up with baleful eyes and bristling with all the anger in his Kiriakis DNA.

Adrienne can't stand the look on her son's face. She turns to Justin's shoulder and starts crying. Justin responds, **"The hospital was supposed to contact us if there was any change in your condition."**

Adrienne turns around, and takes a tissue from her purse to dab at her eyes. **"Oh, honey. We all stayed there for two months hoping you'd open your eyes. We knew we would eventually have to return to our regular lives, but we knew the hospital would take care of you. Then, Victor had his stroke. The boys had to be trained and your father and I were getting close, again."**

" **Of course! After Victor's stroke, we updated our phones and all other contact mediums. Adrienne, did anyone inform that hospital?"**

" **I thought Maggie-"**

" **Maggie had enough to deal with. She's aiding Victor's recovery."**

Sonny sighs gustily as he leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. **"Seriously? You're telling me you went back to your lives and lost track of me?"** Adrienne and Justin glance at each other shamefacedly.

" **Uh, Sonny. Perhaps, I should let you discuss this with your parents alone."**

Sonny reaches out to tug at Will's arm. **"No, Will. Sit with me, please. They can take your seat,"** he utters with contempt. Justin and Adrienne guardedly sit down. **"While I was least of your priorities, I was working on remembering the last six years of my life, the last six years in which I was an active participant. Then, I had to undergo physical therapy and counseling sessions. When I returned to Salem, the first familiar face I met was Will's. I've been a guest at the house Will shares with Chad and Paul."**

Will laughs coldly at his in-laws' bewildered expressions. **"Sonny, I guess I should have told you that the last two or three years of my life have not been made public. Your parents are somehow under the impression that I am living off Paul's generosity."**

" **Do you mind if I tell them myself, Will?"** Will shakes his head. Sonny turns to his parents. **"When Stefano died, Will found himself a major stockholder in DiMera Enterprises. Paul, who is only a friend to Will, bought a matching set of stock. It's with their influence that Chad was able to change DiMera Enterprises into Rising Sons, Incorporated."** Sonny looks at Will and takes his left hand in his and both of Sonny's parents can see their wedding rings. **"Additionally, Will has written a best-selling novel. Mom, maybe your book club will cover it."**

Mrs. Kiriakis reaches out to squeeze Sonny's arm. **"But, sweetie, how can you be with him? He hurt you."**

Will rises from his seat. **"Oh, my gosh! Sonny, enjoy your talk. I'm going to go pay the check."**

" **Will, wait,"** Sonny calls after him, but Will moves quickly. **"Why do you do that? You nearly ruined our first date and now you're trying to ruin this one,"** Sonny snaps at his parents.

" **Son, that's hardly fair. Those are two entirely different circumstances, and at different phases of your relationship."**

" **Yes, Dad, and yet you bring up past events that should be my decision whether or not to forgive."** Sonny takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and presses his palms together. He brings his hands up to touch the tip of his nose and lowers them. He reaches out across the table so that each of his parents can grasp one of his hands. He addresses each parent in turn, **Mom . . . Dad . . . I love you both and I'm glad that you've remarried, again. It is your very example that allows me to forgive and return to Will. If you can continue to reunite with each other, I should be able to do that for Will. So, thank you."** Sonny's eyes dart about the restaurant. He sighs and runs his hands through his short, brushy hair. **"Now, I'm going to have to locate my husband, if I want to salvage my date. Excuse me."** He stands and dashes from the restaurant.

Outside, he catches sight of Will across the street at the entrance to the Horton Town Square. Sonny is forced to slow down at the entrance himself when he feels a twinge in his leg, and mutters a few choice words under his breath.

He enters the square from the stone archway. To his left is Will sitting on the settee where they first started their make-out/study sessions. Will is leaning forward with his hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

Will is startled for a second, but soon recognizes the soothing touch making small circles on his back. He looks back at his husband and smiles. **"Hi."**

" **Hey. I was afraid I was going to have to track you down and talk you out of a funk."** He takes a seat beside Will.

Will slouches back in the settee and put his hands in his pockets. **"No, I don't break down that easily anymore. But, I'm still very much my mother's son and that includes a temper. I had to leave before your parents truly got me angry."**

Sitting back himself, Sonny nudges Will's shoulder with his own. **"I don't think I've ever witnessed a Sami-Slam. I think watching you let go on someone might be a turn-on."**

Will wrinkles his nose. **"Really?"**

" **Yeah. Now, did you have further plans for our date? I would really like to continue."**

Will's pouting lips stretch into an enchanting smile. He gets up and sways his whole body. **"How about dancing at The Unicorn Highway?"**

" **Okay, but I don't think my leg is up for a lot of movement."** They both stand.

Will offers his hand, which Sonny takes. Will whirls himself into Sonny's strong arms. **"Don't worry, Sonny, I intend for us to be up close and personal all night."** He puts on a very sultry expression that makes Sonny's pulse race.

Leaving their ties and jackets in Will's car, they enter The Unicorn Highway with ease since Will is now high on the VIP list. The two immediately go to the dance floor.

After several rounds of trying to keep as little space between them as possible, they need to take a break. The shirts on both men are mostly unbuttoned.

" **Will, get me a pina colada, please. I need to use the restroom."**

From the restroom, Sonny looks around to find the table Will is occupying. Sonny spies him and two hot, young guys talking to him.

" **Really, guys. I'm not going on a date with either one of you. I've told you before, I'm married."**

The auburn-haired one says, **"I call bull-crap. We've never seen this mysterious husband of yours."**

" **I just spent the last several songs dancing with him."**

The redhead responds, **"We just got here. Aw, c'mon, Will. What's wrong with us?"**

" **Nothing."** Will flashes his ring. **"I have a husband. Look, I even got him a drink."** The two men look at each other and roll their eyes.

Sonny saunters up to the table and takes a gulp of his pina colada. **"Thanks, Will."** Bracing his be-ringed left hand on the table next to Will's left hand, Sonny leans down to kiss Will deeply. Both of Will's hands bury themselves in Sonny's hair to pull him in tighter. The two disappointed younger men leave the table.

When Sonny releases the kiss, he licks his lips. **"That's good. What are you drinking?"**

" **A watermelon daiquiri. Want to try a real taste?"** He offers his glass to Sonny who takes a sip.

" **That is good, but I'd rather taste it here."** He gives Will's lips a double-peck, and sits down.

" **My turn for the restroom. I got a little daiquiri on my hands when those two popped up at the table and startled me."** Sonny's eyes follow Will's backside right up to the door of the restroom. Will suddenly turns around and backs into the door, giving Sonny a knowing look.

Sonny takes another drink and turns to watch the dancing. **"Well, hey there, Sonny."** A tall figure stands at the table.

Sonny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He turns in greeting, **"Hey, Brian."**

" **When did you come back to the States?"** He spots the second glass. **"Already got a date? At least you're rid of that faithless husband of yours."** A hand snakes out from behind Brian and snags the daiquiri.

Will steps fully into view as he drinks. Setting down the glass, Will grasps Sonny's shoulders. **"Poor Brian, still clueless. Sonny came back to me. I told you before, Brian, Sonny is mine."** Hearing this, Sonny loses his expression of neutrality and smiles to his full wattage. He tilts his head back for an upside-down kiss from Will.

" **That's right, Brian. See you around."** Brian quietly slinks away.

 _~XXXX~_

Hours later and the guys have returned home and are smooching outside Sonny's door. Sonny places his hand on the doorknob.

" **Will, would you like to come in?"**

" **No . . ."** Will watches as Sonny's face falls and he's on the verge of tears. **"What I mean is, I want to take this to my room. Would you spend the night with me, Sonny?"** He puts one hand on Sonny's shoulder and lifts his husband's chin with the other.

Sonny's heart-melting smile appears and his eyes glisten. **"Yes, Will. Please."**

Will leads the way, but lets Sonny enter first. The room is huge. There is a fireplace on the outside wall. On the opposite wall is a kitchenette/bar. The sleeping area is in the back and Sonny is standing in a sitting area. Will comes up behind Sonny and starts trailing kisses all over his neck. Sonny relaxes in Will's arms and leans back. Sonny feels Will's hardened length against his ass, and moans.

" **Sonny, I'm not nearly ready to go to sleep. How about you?"**

Sonny turns in Will's arms and runs his hands up under Will's nearly open shirt. He gently rubs over Will's back and torso. His hands then slowly descend to Will's ass. Will spreads open Sonny's barely buttoned shirt and tenderly touches Sonny's torso. Will's right hand glides down Sonny's chest, rubs his treasure trail and cups his firm bulge.

Sonny's hands rub Will's chest up and down, then meet again at the small of Will's back. Those hands return to the outside of Will's shirt. He pulls Will into a deep kiss as his hands caress up from Will's back and along his shoulders. Sonny's hands then slip down Will's arms and entwine their fingers.

A smile forces itself on Sonny's face when Will's entire body trembles and he moans loudly. **"You okay, Will?"** he whispers.

Will growls in response, **"Hell, yeah!"**

" **I remember you saying that being touched is how you feel loved. So, Will, I'm going to undress you, and then I'm going to explore your body. Not an inch of you will be untouched by either my hands or my mouth."**

Will pulls Sonny to the bed area. Sonny takes a look around. Unlike the rest of the room, the wall behind the bed is painted a dark rose color upon which hangs a painting of a city bridge at night.

" **Aw, Will."** He turns and passionately kisses his husband even as he removes Will's shirt. Sonny gropes Will's chest for a few moments. He licks Will's delectable, slightly puffy nipples, and blows cool air upon them until they harden. Kneeling down, Sonny removes Will's shoes, socks, pants, and scarlet, silk boxers. As Sonny stands, he drags his fingers up the back of Will's legs and on up. Will's completely willing body is pushed down onto the bed.

Sonny makes good on his offer. He even spends some quality time loosening up Will's entrance with his tongue. So far, Sonny has ignored only one throbbing and aching spot.

" **Sonny-"**

" **Yes, Will?"** Sonny takes Will's lollipop and starts licking. Hes tongue circles Will a few times before Sonny's lips descend the shaft. Just as Will is about to lose it, two of Sonny's fingers find their way into Will and curl expertly into a sensitive spot.

" **Oh, gah, Sonny,"** Will gasps as Sonny feels thick, liquid warmth spurt down his throat.

Sonny trails kisses back up Will's body. He clasps both hands over the sides of Will's face and shares an ever deepening kiss with him. **"I love you, Will, so much."**

" **I love you, too."** He traces a thumb down Sonny's cheek. Sonny leans into the touch with his eyes closed. Will brings his arms around Sonny's neck and is able to maneuver the dark-tressed man onto his back.

Sonny sits up as Will releases his shirt and tugs it down his arms. While Sonny shrugs off the shirt, Will unbuckles and removes Sonny's belt. Sonny is able to toe off his shoes and socks, while Will opens and pulls off his pants. Will's hands roam everywhere. Whatever part of Sonny Will's mouth encounters, gets licked and warmly exhaled upon. One of Will's hands pushes its way into Sonny's black boxer-briefs. Sonny moans lowly when Will's hand gently fondles him. Then, Will's fingers close around something much stiffer.

" **Oh god, Sonny. Have I ever told you how much I love holding you in my hands?"** He quickly takes the boxer-briefs off Sonny.

Will stares at the nude and aroused man who occupies his bed for the first time in years. As Will slowly licks his lips, Sonny watches the almost predatory look in Will's eyes. A shiver runs up Sonny's back as he gasps. Sonny catches Will's eyes with his. **"Will!"**

He crawls up alongside Sonny's body to kiss him. Will's mouth start trailing over Sonny's face, nibble on his ears, and lick Sonny's pulse points. He continues down Sonny's chest and his hands join his lips in Sonny's treasure trail. Sonny breathes heavily in anticipation. While Will's warm, wet lips slide down Sonny's pulsing length, Will opens a tube of lube he retrieved from beneath a pillow while kissing Sonny.

Sonny's eyes open as he feels the cooler gel being applied to him. **"Will, I don't think my leg is going to support me for this."**

" **I know, Sonny, but I need you. Just lie back and let me do all the work."** Sonny nods and feels himself enter an amazingly hot tightness.

Right at Sonny's release, Will rakes his short fingernails down Sonny's chest. Will knows how much it intensifies Sonny's climax.

Will pushes off Sonny and onto his back next to his husband. Sonny glides his arm across Will's abdomen and pillows his head on Will's chest.

" **Thank you Sonny. That was incredible!"**

Sonny chuckles. **"Yes. Yes, it was."**

" **You certainly know how to make me feel loved. What makes you feel loved . . . cherished?"**

" **Having my back. Knowing someone is there when I need him. Calling you my anchor in my vows was not said lightly."** Sonny notices that Will's breathing and heart-rate have changed. **"Will?"** He sits up to look at his partner who is quietly crying with tears streaming down his face.

" **California and that writer . . . Paul and all my scheming . . . I sure proved I was an anchor, all right . . . around your neck!"**

" **Hey! Shh. I thought we were beyond this. I was thinking more recently when you met me at the club and brought me into your home. Also, staying with me while I talked to my parents. I came back to you . . . and Ari. I made that decision on the mountainside before my accident.**

" **You mean, I could've had you back a long time ago?"**

" **Yes, Will, but I 'm actually glad that it didn't happen that way. I needed to lose and regain everything I did to really be able to know what I want. You!"** He reaches over to wipe away Will's tears with his thumbs.

Will smiles broadly as his fingers trace idle circles on Sonny's chest. **"Seriously?"**

Sonny nods. **"If I had returned to you having not had that accident, you would have gotten a more determined me but I would still be confused about my residual feelings for Paul. Having to relive and examine my memories made me realize how much more I have with you. You were NEVER second choice, Will. I do love Paul, but I am IN LOVE with you."**

Will stretches over to rub noses with Sonny. Then they unite in a loving kiss.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny wakes up with a smile, thinking about the night before. They had managed a second round before drifting off to sleep. He lifts his head to catch the time. _"That's the first time I've spent the entire night asleep, not paranoid of slipping into a coma, again."_

Not wanting to wake Will, Sonny gently gets out of bed. He dons a robe he finds on a nearby chair. Wandering over to the kitchenette, he does a little snooping. There he finds some liquid egg substitute, bell peppers, onions, and sliced ham. _"Will always did like my omelets."_

Shortly after he has dished up two omelets, the door to the hall opens. **"Hey, Will, you got any . . . Who are you?"**

Sonny straightens up from pouring two cups of coffee. He turns to see Paul standing there in white, silk shorts and an open white, silk robe. _"Huh. Will's body actually looks better than Paul's now. Or is that just my attraction?"_

" **Hey, Paul. Will's still asleep."**

" **Sonny, you've finally returned!"** Paul strides to Sonny and grabs his upper arms. **"But, you've come back to Will when you have other options?"**

" **All right, Narita. Are you already so bored with Trenton that you're sniffing around my husband?"**

Sonny snaps his head to the sound of Will's voice. He's expecting to see his husband looking insecure and possessive. Instead, he sees an amused Will dressed only in a pair of crimson, draw-string shorts. He's performing some stretching exercises.

" **Aw, Will. You know it doesn't hurt to have a back-up plan."**

" **As you can see, Sonny has made breakfast. Whatever you were looking for, you can go down to the kitchen to get."**

Paul's mouth closes sharply, but he doesn't drop his playful demeanor. He waves to both men and leaves.

 _~XXXX~_

" **Thank you, Sonny. I have missed your omelets. Mine always wind up being stuffed scrambles."**

" **You're welcome. May I say that I really missed what we did last night, and I did appreciate our date despite certain interruptions."**

" **Do you like my bedroom, Sonny?"**

" **I do. It feels so comfortable, welcoming."**

" **W-Would you share it with me?"**

" **Do you want me here?"**

" **I missed you so much. I haven't slept so well as I have since sleeping with you."**

" **I would be happy to, Will"**

" **Good. We'll go get your stuff. Then, we can change to our swim-suits and hit the sauna. I'll give your leg and the rest of you a good massage."** The wicked look in Will's eyes nearly makes Sonny choke on his coffee.

Forty-five minutes later, Will and Sonny are headed for the pool patio where the sauna is located. **"Hi, Chad. When did you get back?"**

" **Just a little over an hour ago. Sonny, is that you?"** The three swim-wear attired friends shake hands and trade hugs. **"Does this mean you two are . . ."**

Will smiles brightly. **"He's just moved into my room."**

Sonny sits down to enjoy the heat. Chad bends to give Sonny a kiss on the top of his head. **"I'm headed for a shower and bed. Welcome back, Sonny. See ya around."**

Will and Sonny relax and let the arid-heat do its work. After about half an hour, Will looks at Sonny, who has spread a towel out over a bench and is lying on it face down, his eyes closed.

Will joins his husband. He whispers, **"Sonny?"** and places his hands on Sonny's leg. Sonny nods. Will starts kneading the muscles in Sonny's nearly healed leg. He then switches legs, giving it a slightly less thorough job. Will scoots up and starts on Sonny's shoulders. Will works down his arms and his back.

When he reaches Sonny's waist, he whispers in Sonny's ear, **"Would you like to take off your trunks?"** Sonny gets up on his knees and slides the trunks down. He lies back down so Will can take them the rest of the way off. Will starts massaging the newly bared area.

As Will works on Sonny's glutes, Sonny's most intimate orifice proves to be a tempting distraction. Will's head plunges forward and his tongue stripes the rosy pucker.

" **Oh, crap! Will, that feels so good."** Finding those words encouraging, Will continues for a few more minutes.

" **Okay, Sonny. Let's work on your front."**

Sonny turns over. **"Wait. What if Paul and his boyfriend come in?"**

" **Don't worry. Trenton doesn't believe in sweating for no reason. Paul won't come here until Trenton leaves."** Will gets back to his task. He works on the front of Sonny's body in the same order as he did his backside. **"Sonny, how are you feeling?"**

" **So relaxed, but also hot and not simply from the sauna."**

Will runs his hands down Sonny's body, blending all the beads of sweat together. Continuing down, Will starts massaging Sonny's manhood. Sonny's breathing becomes ragged and whimpers drop from his mouth. **"Oh god, Will!"**

" **Sorry. Now that I have you back, I can't seem to keep my hands off you."**

" **I know what you mean, Will."** Sonny lifts his head to lock eyes with his husband. They both can see the love and desire in each other's eyes.

" **Sonny, do you want this massage to have a happy ending?"** His hand speeds up a little. Sonny nods. **"Do you want me to use more than my hand?"**

As he responds, Sonny's voice breaks, **"Yes please, Will."** He moans loudly as he feels Will's lips and tongue working on him. In no time, Will is swallowing the results of his effort. He kisses his way up Sonny's trembling body to share a kiss.

" **That was fantastic, Will, but now I need you. Can we go back to our room? Will you make love to me?"** Sonny reaches out and spreads the sweat droplets over Will's chest. Will scrambles to help Sonny get his swim-suit back on.

On the brief elevator ride to their floor, they are smiling, gazing into each other's eyes, and holding hands. As they step out, Will notices the housekeeper.

" **Ms. Perkins."**

" **Yes, Mr. Horton?"**

" **This is Sonny Kiriakis, the guest I told you about. He's actually my husband who was detained in Europe due to a series of unfortunate circumstances. He will be sharing my bedroom from now on."**

" **Yes, sir."** Both men catch the fleeting troubled look on Ms. Perkins's face.

Will quirks an eyebrow and his voice has an edge to it. **"Will that be a problem for you, Ms. Perkins?"**

" **Oh no, Mr. Horton . . . Mr. Kiriakis. I-I'm just so used to you being the one that doesn't date. This is a sudden change."**

Will looks at Sonny. **"Yes, it is. But for me, it's a wonderful change, and hopefully for Arianna, as well."**

Will closes and locks his door. They turn to each other and both reach out to lower their husband's swim-trunks. They both kick the garments out of the way as they race to the bed.

Sonny scoots back up to the pillows while Will grabs the lube. He uses his fingers to finish the job his tongue started earlier. Sonny picks up the lube and applies some to Will. Will is shortly so ready that he must stop Sonny before going too far.

 _~XXXX~_

" _Ah. Must treat yourself now and then. Burgers and fries at Brady's Pub with **Maurice**." _ Will pulls out a well-read book.

He is just polishing off a piece of Irish Cream cheesecake when he hears a voice, **"Hello, Will. May I speak with you for a few minutes?"**

Will looks up at Justin Kiriakis. Unusually, he's wearing khaki pants and a red, gold, and black checked shirt. _"Must be where Sonny gets it."_ He gestures to the chair in front of him.

Justin sets down his brandy and takes the seat. He looks around, saying, **"When your great-grandmother was taken in to health-care, I was surprised this place didn't go up for sale. Who owns it?"**

Will smiles slyly. **"Let's just say it's still family owned."** He doesn't divulge that several members of his family, including himself, are partners. **"Justin, do you have something to say to me?"**

" **Apparently, you have your claws back in my son. I hope you aren't filling his head with nonsense."**

" **No, Justin, I'm not. That's Adrienne's job. But Sonny and I are back to the way we were at the beginning of our relationship, total honesty."**

Justin looks highly amused. **"I'm a lawyer and a businessman. I'm not sure total honesty can be done."**

It's Will's turn to look amused as he lazily sits back in his chair. **"It's a goal that needs constant work. As for you being a businessman, you learned a lot from your uncle. Except neither of you know that business practices cannot be used to run a family. I was very young and insecure and I was unable to trust in love. When I spun out of control and lost Sonny as a result, you and Victor couldn't let my grief be punishment enough You two tried to deprive me of the means to take care of my daughter. I used to respect you as an attorney. I even started thinking of you as as a father figure, but I made a few mistakes and you tried to flatten me. Justin, my therapist tells me that I'm a depressive. If I hadn't already been getting help, what you did might have pushed me to kill myself and you'd be having to explain to Sonny why he's been widowed."**

Justin actually blanches at the idea. But he takes a deep breath, places his arms on the table and leans in. **"Well, we'll see how long it is before you start sleeping around again just like the rest of your family."**

Fire flashes in Will's eyes even as he smiles. **"You really sound just like your wife. Like I said, I'm in counseling to work on my problems. I remained celibate after Sonny left! You went after me for cheating even as you were ending an affair and Adrienne was starting one. You are such a sanctimonious hypocrite! When you and Adrienne can stay faithful to each other, you can try to break up my marriage. Now, excuse me. I have to go meet with my husband."** He rises and leaves Justin sitting there.

 _~XXXX~_

" **Hi, Mr. H. Can I get you anything?"**

" **Sure, Vince. I'll have a cherry cola. Are Mr. D and Mr. K still in meeting?"**

" **Mr. D left shortly before you came in. Mr. K should be out of the office shortly."**

" **Thanks. I'll be at the window table."**

Will takes a seat and opens his book. His mind does not focus on the pages, but, instead, wanders back to his conversation with Justin. A couple of tears roll down his face as he laments the loss of his once friendly father-in-law. A glass of cherry cola is set before him and Will grabs a napkin to wipe his face. Sonny sits opposite him with a frozen caffe mocha.

" **Will, what's wrong?"**

Will sniffles. **"Nothing, really. Your dad wanted to talk to me right after I finished lunch."**

" **I am so sorry that you have had to deal with both my parents like this"**

Will chuckles. **"I think Justin finally realizes he's not dealing with the same Will Horton, anymore."**

" **A la Sami?"** Sonny grins.

" **Not quite. I kept my emotions mostly under control and I didn't slap your father."** They both laugh.

Will watches Sonny drink from his mug, look back at him, and furrow his brow. **"What, Sonny?"**

" **What what?"** Sonny asks.

" **You're doing that thing with your forehead that tells me you're troubled."**

" **During our meeting, Chad told me that there's another partner. He said to ask you about it. I thought you saved the club for me."**

" **I did. Chad sold me 30% of Club KiMera to keep it from becoming a contentious issue between DiMera Enterprises and Titan Industries. If you want, I'd be happy to give my partnership to you."**

Sonny relaxes a little and smiles a little shyly. **"I'd like to see if you and Chad could arrange for you to be my partner. I don't think he'd mind, since he's running a corporation."**

" **Sure, Sonny, as long as you understand that I want to be a silent partner. You, the day manager, Vince, and the night manager, Brenda are all this place needs."**

" **Okay, but can I run ideas passed my husband, occasionally?"**

" **That's what I'm here for, husband."** They gaze lovingly at each other.

 _~XXXX~_

The doorbell chimes. _"Ms. Perkins has the day off and the guys are having a board meeting. Well, I live here now. I guess I get to open the door."_

" **Marlena, John, you're back. That means . . ."** Sonny looks down slightly to see a head of honey curls and eyes of blue so like the ones he fell in love with, **". . . you are Arianna."** He drops to her level. **"Do you know who I am? Your Daddy Will said he showed you photos."**

Ari's sleepy face brightens in recognition. **"Daddy Sonny!"** She makes a pout so like her father's that his heart melts. **"Why've you been gone so long?"**

" **Well, I had an accident and got hurt. I was in the hospital for a very long time."** He turns his head and traces the scar. Ari kisses the scar and wraps her arms around his neck. He is so relieved that Ari could show him such affection, so easily. She releases him and yawns hugely as he stands back up.

Marlena smiles. **"She's really tired. She wouldn't settle down on the flight home."**

John cocks his head, narrows his eyes, and asks, **"Are any of the other guys home?"**

" **No, they are at an RSI board meeting. Would you like to come in and talk?"**

" **That won't be necessary, sweetie. Will called and told us everything. I trust my grandson's choice and, even better, he does, too."** Sonny smiles sweetly, but his pulse races when he thinks of the new and positive changes in his husband.

Sonny closes the door as John and Marlena leave. He looks down at Ari and holds out his hand. **"I haven't lived here very long. Would you like to show me your room so you can get a nap before Daddy Will comes home?"** She inserts her hand in his and leads the way.

 _~XXXX~_

A few days later, Sonny and Will are walking hand-in-hand through Horton Town Square. Sonny is wearing a white button-down with cobalt-blue stripes paired with washed-out jeans. Will is wearing a violet-blue polo shirt with dark-wash jeans.

They are having a daytime date. They started with lunch at the pub, made-out during a movie in a mostly empty theater, and are now licking ice cream cones while they window-shop.

As they near the edge of the park, a flash of red light passes over Will's eyes. He glances at Sonny and sees the red-dot of a laser-sight being trained on Sonny's chest.

Will throws himself over Sonny and yells, **"GET DOWN!"**

A voice from the bushes declares, **"Death to the heirs!"** and two shots ring out.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Comments?**_


	5. Chapter 5

" **Death to the heirs!"** declares a voice from the bushes as two shots are fired.

The air stills and the two men open their eyes, face to face. In unison, they each ask the other if he is okay. Will stands gingerly as he offers his hand to pull Sonny off the ground. They brush each other off, looking for bullet wounds. Catching eyes, Will and Sonny throw their arms out in a relieved embrace.

Just as they break the hug, Will sees his grandfather, Roman, running by. He pulls his gun and passes into the bushes.

" **Will! We were just crossing the square headed to the club for coffee when we heard the shots. Are you all right?"** Hope Brady comes running up.

" **We're fine, Aunt Hope. You remember my husband Sonny?"**

Hope smiles, seeing that they are holding hands. **"Of course. I hope you're all right, too, Sonny."** She reaches out to pull them both into a hug. **"Did the shooter say anything?"**

Sonny nods. **"He said, 'Death to the heirs'."**

" **Aunt Hope, he must mean the Kiriakis heirs. Sonny's brothers need to be checked on."**

" **Right. We'll be right on that."** Hope's eyes focus on what must have been the bullets' trajectories. She steps over to a nearby planter. She notes damage to some decorations and two bullet holes in the side. She gets on her radio and asks for a forensics team.

 _~XXXX~_

The following morning, Ms. Perkins answers the door. Adrienne Kiriakis, in a mustard-colored sheath dress, storms in.

" **Where is my son?"** Before Adrienne makes it any further into the house, Ms. Perkins grabs her arm and holds it up against her back.

" **You won't be going anywhere, lady, until one of the masters of the house gives you permission."**

" **Fine,"** Adrienne replies huffily.

Then from the hallway, they hear a voice. **"You may release her, Ms. Perkins. That is my mother-in-law."** The housekeeper lets go and Adrienne aggressively straightens her dress.

Will leans toward Adrienne. **"Ms. Perkins is our housekeeper and retired military."**

" **Why do I have to find out from the news that my son was nearly shot?"**

" **Uh-mm, because he wasn't shot."**

" **What were you doing when it happened?"**

" **Pushing your son out of the line of fire. Drink? I can only offer you soda or water. I drink liquor only with meals."**

" **Water, thank you. Where is Sonny now?"** Will can tell that his last answer has had an effect on his mother-in-law.

" **He's still asleep. We celebrated our not being shot rather late into the night."**

" **Will, why'd you reel Sonny back into your life? You're just going to hurt him again, probably by cheating."**

" **I'll tell you what I told Justin. I've been celibate since Sonny left. I have also been getting counseling. I have bettered myself. You and Justin just remarried, yet again. You divorced because you were both having affairs. How long before you cheat on each other?"**

" **I love Justin."**

" **I love Sonny! I notice you're still wearing the bracelet I helped Dad choose as a gift for you."** Adrienne touches the rose-gold bangle on her right arm with her left hand, looking slightly guilty. **"Adrienne, do you remember my article on Mom and EJ?"**

" **Yes, what a mess that was."**

" **I know a lot about the ups and downs of your relationship with Justin. Keep your damn nose out of my marriage or I'll write an article called _'Justin and Adrienne, Behind the Mansion Doors'_." **

Mrs. Kiriakis reaches out to slap Will. He intercepts her hand and holds her wrist tightly. She winces.

" **Okay, Mom. That is enough!"** Sonny descends the stairs. Like Will, he is dressed for swimming. **"I must say that I'm very disappointed in both you and Dad."** His mother's mouth closes and her eyes look down at the carpet. **"I leave the country to get my head together, and you continue to attack a confused and insecure young man. He's my husband and he made a few mistakes, but so did I. My family, though, went after him like he was a business rival! Since I've been gone, Will has changed. He has matured."** Sonny gives Will a scathing glance as if he's not so sure of that statement. **"He's involved in several lucrative businesses. He truly likes himself now and that makes him even more attractive to me."** Will smiles as his face flushes. **"You and Dad, however, have not changed. You are selfish and rude. Dad has somehow gotten vindictive. Mom, I'm going to ask you to leave, now. You will not return unless invited. I will contact you when I can stand the idea of being around you, again."** Tears start rolling down Adrienne's cheeks as she starts fishing for tissues in her purse.

Will is impressed with his husband. Sonny was firm, but gentle and loving. As Sonny and his mother leave the room, Will turns away and opens a water. _"I'm glad Sonny escorted her out. I was going to suggest Ms. Perkins do it."_ He lifts the bottle and drinks. Shortly, Will feels arms winding around his waist while his shoulders and neck are nuzzled.

" **Chad, not now. Sonny is still home."** Will tries to duck away, but still feels a sharp slap between his shoulders. As he turns toward Sonny, Sonny grabs his hands and pulls Will down on the couch with him. Sonny draws Will into a very deep and sensual kiss.

" **Wow, Sonny. What was that for?"**

Sonny smiles fully. **"It is so wrong of me, but listening to you stand up to my mom is a hell of a turn-on."** He latches onto the hem of Will's tank-top and yanks it off. Crossing his arms across his chest, Sonny whips off his own shirt.

Will stares at Sonny lying beneath him, desire showing plainly in his eyes. They nearly attack each other as they make-out.

Will feels Sonny's long fingers making their way into the waistband of his trunks. He grabs Sonny's hands to stop him. **"Whoa there. We can't go any further."**

Sonny looks stunned. **"Seriously?"**

Will nods. **"Sorry, house rules say no sexual exposure in the public rooms of the house."**

Sonny's hands start rubbing around Will's chest. **"Then, can we go back to our room?"**

Will's eyes flash with lust. **"No. Let's go swimming!"** He takes a head start to the patio.

" _Swimming? I guess he want to prolong this by cooling off."_

Will is already swimming underwater when Sonny jumps in. Before he knows it, Will has pulled Sonny's trunks down to his ankles. Will pushes Sonny so that his feet float up and Will takes Sonny's trunks. Will surfaces and moves away while holding Sonny's swim-suit aloft.

Sonny follows, trying to grab the trunks. **"Will, what if someone sees?"**

" **Paul and Chad aren't home. Ari's at school, and the windows don't overlook the pool."** He flings the garment onto the patio.

Sonny considers for a moment, shrugs, and starts swimming. When he start swimming on his back, he deliberately gets very close to Will. Will can't help himself, he holds out a hand to touch Sonny as he glides by.

Sonny stops and stands next to Will. **"I haven't been skinny-dipping since I found that lake deep in a forested valley . . . before I came to Salem."**

" **Oh. Were you alone?"**

" **No, Will, I wasn't. I had a traveling partner at the time."** He catches Will's eyes. **"He and I were having a casual fling. I was still experimenting back then."**

Will closes his eyes, but nods his head. **"Okay,"** he reaches out to pull Sonny into a kiss.

Sonny slides his fingers into the back of Will's trunks and squeeze his cheeks. Their lips still occupied, Will manages to make a noise of surprise. With Will off balance, Sonny easily removes Will's swim-suit and tosses it next to his. They swim and horse around for quite a while, touching often and at full length of their bodies. Finally tired, they lay against each other on the steps into the pool. In a flurry of kisses and hands everywhere, the 2 husbands find themselves grinding against one another into rapid release.

 _~XXXX~_

Sonny enters the great room to return a book to the shelves and to retrieve his electronic tablet. He notices Paul playing on the gaming station. Not wanting to disturb him, Sonny heads for the stairs.

" **Hey, Sonny. You have a few minutes? We've hardly seen each other."**

Sonny nods and joins Paul on the opposite end of the couch he's sitting on. They catch each other's eyes.

With fleeting wistfulness, Sonny remembers the handsome, young man who seduced him and swept him into a year of clandestine romance. Paul can still see the sexy, young adventurer who so impressed him with his comfort in himself.

" **Sonny, if you've been avoiding me because you think I might still be after you, I assure you that there's nothing to worry about."**

" **Really? Then what happened in the bedroom the other day?"**

Paul smirks **"That's just me and Will. I was genuinely happy to see you, but I was so glad to see it was in Will's bedroom. While you were gone, Will was there for me. I know I normally seem pretty confident, but Will saw how hesitant I was to go out in public to explore my sexuality. He took me out and introduced me to Salem's gay community. I soon started dating and frequently. Will noticed that I was becoming a bit of a horn-dog and a little reckless. He became my mentor and I am so grateful for that. I want Will to be happy, and he is with you."**

Sonny's full smile appears, yet another facet of Will to love. **"Thank you for telling me, Paul. Will makes me happy, too. He's my anchor . . . my home."**

Paul smiles wickedly. **"That being said, if you and Will ever want to spice things up, you only need to ask."** His expression changes to the broad, winning smile of the pro-athlete.

Chuckling, Sonny replies, **"We'll keep it in mind, but don't hold your breath."** He pats Paul's leg and departs.

 _~XXXX~_

" **Sure. Thank you for the opportunity."** Will ends his phone call. **"Sonny, I've been asked to take an interview for a magazine. Would you like to sit for Ari for a day?"**

Sonny looks up quizzically. **"I thought you didn't work for a magazine anymore."**

" **I don't, but celebrities sometimes grant interviews if it can be done by the writer they request. I often get requested when a famous person wants to come out."**

" **That's quite an honor, Will. I'd be happy to look after Ari. When?"**

" **Right now. The celebrity is in the city currently and the magazine is sending a car for me. Is that all right?"**

" **Uh, sure, Will. It'll give me a chance to get closer to her."** Will leans in to give him a double-peck on the lips in thanks.

" **I should be back by suppertime. Ari has been neglecting her homework and must have it done before she is allowed to do anything else. I'll explain things to her when I go say goodbye."**

A little while later, Sonny knocks on Ari's door. **"Come in, Daddy Sonny."**

He enters, surprised. **"How did you know it was me?"**

Ari giggles. **"Silly, everyone else has a special knock."**

" **Oh, okay."** Sonny smiles as he flashes back to a knock he gave once when he visited Will. **"Hey, have you finished your homework?"**

Ari sighs quietly. **"Yes, Daddy. Will you check it for me?"**

" **Of course."** Ari shows him the pages he had to do. He reads them over. She's done a good job. **"Ari, where do you go to school?"**

" **Some friends of mine are home-schooled and I was allowed to join them."**

" **Then, why are you behind in your school-work?"**

Ari looks down at her hands and hunches her shoulders. **"Talking too much."** Sonny looks back at the workbook and soon feels little fingers on his scar. **"Did it hurt a lot?"**

" **Well, when I fell, I hit my head on a rock and it cut very deep. I also broke my leg. But my brain, which had a big bruise, made me sleep for an uncommonly long time. When I woke up, I was almost well."**

" **Y-You were in a co-ma like Uncle Rafe right before I was born."**

" **Yes, that's right."**

Ari narrows her eyes. **"Didn't Daddy tell me a story about you and Mommy and me being born?"**

" **Yes. I was helping your mommy get away from a bad guy when it was time for you to be born. I helped. I was holding you when you took your first breath."**

Ari giggles. **"Where was Daddy?"**

" **Your daddy was fighting the bad guy who kidnapped your mommy. That's when he got shot."**

" **Oh, yeah. I'm getting hungry. It it lunchtime, yet?"**

" **It's getting pretty close. Tell you what, you get a coloring book and some crayons, and you can keep me company while I make lunch."**

Ari's face lights up and she claps her hands. **"Can we have pasketti-o's and fishy crackers?"**

About forty minutes later, Sonny and Ari are both eating chicken nuggets, grapes and baby carrots. **"Arianna, please don't put so much in your mouth. Do you need some more milk?"** Ari shakes her head hard. Sonny turns to the fridge for another bottle of water for himself. When he turns back around, Ari has a peculiar look on her face. **"Ari, are you all right?"** She shakes her head and points at her neck. **"Are you choking? Can you breathe?"**

Again, she shakes her head. Sonny lifts her from her seat, stands behind her and thumps her back a couple of times. That didn't work, so he grasps his right thumb with his left hand and pushes up just under her rib-cage. Two or three half-chewed grapes shoot out of her mouth.

Sonny exhales the breath he didn't know he was holding. **"Arianna Grace, promise me you won't put so much in your mouth anymore."**

She looks ready to cry. **"O-Okay, Daddy."** He pulls her into a hug.

" **What would you like to do now, Ari?"**

" **Can we watch a movie on the big TV?"**

" **Sure, but may I suggest a movie. I have one an older friend got for me when I was a little boy. It's about an orphan named Pete who has a friend, a dragon named Elliot. But everybody else thinks Elliot is imaginary because he can turn invisible."**

" **A dragon-friend? Okay!"**

A few hours later, Will walks into the great-room. Sitting on the couch is his sleeping husband. Curled up on the couch with her head in Sonny's lap, is his daughter.

Will gives Ari a little jostle and she opens her eyes. He whispers, **"Hi, my girl. You have a good day with Daddy Sonny?"**

She whispers back, **"Yes. He saved me from choking at lunch then we watched _Pete's Dragon_** **twice."**

" **Sounds like quite a day. I brought pizza home. Go in the kitchen and set the table while I wake him up."** Her face lights up and she runs off. Will strokes a thumb down Sonny's scar and then runs his hand into Sonny's hair.

Sonny's eyes flutter open, and he smiles. **"Will, you're ba-"**

Will interrupts him with a simple but searing kiss. **"That's for being the hero of the day."**

" **Thanks, but I was just being a dad."**

 _~XXXX~_

Dressed in a tawny pantsuit and a cream-colored top, Adrienne Kiriakis is urgently looking around the Horton Town Square. She's looking for someone, anyone. She finally spies a someone.

Will is crossing the square. He has just bought a small, plush dragon for his suddenly dragon-crazed daughter.

" **Will! Please, Will?"** He spots Adrienne rushing up to him with a frantic look on her face.

" **What's wrong?"**

" **Do you know where Sonny is right now? His phone just goes to voice-mail."**

" **Yeah, he has plans for lunch with his brothers."**

" **That's what I was afraid of. Oh, Will. A bomb-threat was called in to the Titan offices."**

Will's heart clenches as his eyes blow wide. He grabs her hand. **"Come on, my car is parked at the club."**

Adrienne lets herself be lead but can't help asking, **"You're taking me with you?"**

He turns in response, **"Despite what's between us, you are still their mother."**

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Will stops his car in the Titan parking lot, Adrienne is out of the car and scurrying for the building. Will mingles with the employees still hanging around the evacuated building.

He feels an arm slide around his waist. To Will's left is a familiar, handsome, brown-eyed, brunette man. He throws his arms over his husband's shoulders. **"Oh god, Sonny!"**

" **What's going on?"**

" **There's a bomb threat. Weren't you here with your brothers?"**

" **We chose to go to the pub to eat. Then, we got coffee at the club."**

Three men approach Will and Sonny. One uncannily resembles Justin, but with dark blue eyes. The other two men are twins. Sonny points to each in introduction. **"Alex, Vic, and Joe, this is Will, my husband."** All suddenly hear an explosion as shattered glass and other debris rain down from several stories up.

" **Adrienne! I brought your mom here. The last time I saw her, she was headed for the building."** All five men take off together, trying not to harm the living obstacles milling about.

They approach a fire truck that is already on the scene. Two fire-fighters are hovering over a distraught Adrienne Kiriakis sitting on a parking block. When she sees the four men with Will lagging behind, Adrienne breaks down in tears. She gets up and holds out her hands, and Mrs. Kiriakis is engulfed in a group hug. Looking passed her boys, she sees Will. She gives him a tiny smile and a small nod in thanks. Then, she begins doling out hugs and kisses to each of her sons.

 _~XXXX~_

Sonny and Will are relaxing in the sitting area of their bedroom. They are laughing together.

" **Wait! You and Mom left the club parking lot for the Titan building without knowing I was in the club finishing coffee with my brothers?"**

" **Yes, and Adrienne and I would have felt better if all of you had your phones on!"**

" **We didn't want to be disturbed."**

Will scoots over and gives Sonny a tender kiss. **"Until this threat to the heirs is over, promise me you'll keep your phone on."**

Sonny sees the concern in Will's eyes and responds, **"I promise, Babe."** He's rewarded by a deeper kiss as Will's hand slips down Sonny's chest until his fingers encounter the waistband of Sonny's jeans.

Abruptly, Sonny sits up, capturing Will's fingers in his pants. **"Will, I haven't seen Abby since I've been back. Where is she?"**

Will winces but asks, **"You want to talk about family, now?"**

Sonny looks deeply into Will''s eyes and amps up the wattage on his smile. **"Please?"**

Will wriggles his fingers to tickle Sonny, who sucks in his stomach to release Will's hand. Will leans back in the loveseat and looks distant. **"Not too long after you left, I realized Abby was pregnant. She confided in me there was a question of paternity. I knew she and Chad cared a lot for each other, so I figured he was the father. But she wound up engaged to Ben. Shortly thereafter, Clyde and Ben had a major argument in the square. Clyde denounced Abby as a slut. Ben went berserk, grabbed Clyde around his throat and choked him to death. Ben turned himself in, but Abby disappeared. Eventually, she contacted me, Aunt Jennifer, and JJ. She's living in England."** He reaches for his phone, brings up an app, and flips through several screens. Will hands his phone to Sonny. **"This is Jacqueline Devereaux. Abby usually calls her Jacquie."**

" **She's beautiful,"** Sonny glances at his husband, **"almost as adorable as Ari."**

Will smiles broadly. **"There speaks the proud father . . . or are you trying to suck up to the other father?"**

Sonny clicks the phone and reaches around Will to put it on the side-table. He slides one arm over Will's shoulders while the other sneaks under Will's shirt. Will moans as Sonny's fingers roam his body.

" **Wow, Sonny. You are rather good at showing me how much you love me. I wish I was better at showing you."**

" **What? Will, you saved me from getting shot. You drove my mom, a person you dislike, to the Titan building because you were both worried. That's having my back, Will. But I like touching you as much as you like being touched. How about you?"** He looks meaningfully into Will's eyes, his hands never pausing. Will's eyes darken as both his hands invade his husband's shirt.

As Will's lips put pressure on Sonny's collar bone, his fingers deftly open Sonny's charcoal-gray dress shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Will rubs around Sonny's firm pecs and teases his nipples to hard peaks.

Sonny straddles Will's lap, placing his knees on the cushion. As Will's hands glide up Sonny's back, the long fingers on Sonny's hands open Will's white-striped, light-blue shirt. Sonny leans forward to cover Will's chest with nips, licks, and kisses. He nibbles on Wills nipples and, as they harden, Will moans and arches his back at the tingles reaching his crotch.

Opening Will's pants, Sonny exposes his husband's fully aroused member. Once Will's manhood touches the back of Sonny's throat, Will's phone begins to buzz.

Will picks up his phone. **"It's my dad. Don't stop."** Will proceeds to have a text-chat with his father while Sonny continues to pleasure him. **"Damn, it's hard to spell when there is so little blood getting to your brain!"**

Sonny watches Will up through his lashes and sees several expressions cross his face. The last one seemed both apologetic and amused. Sonny removes Will's pants and changes his technique.

" **Gah, Sonny. That feels so good!"** he expresses while closing his phone. **"Oh, Dad had heard about the threats. He was telling me how glad he was that his son would not be collateral damage. So, I had to tell him that I was happily in the line of fire."**

Sonny chuckles as he removes a tube from his pants and applies lube to his hands. He again takes Will into his mouth, but busies his fingers at Will's rosy entrance. Sonny realizes Will in on the edge, so he pulls off. Will whines in complaint, but Sonny rises to strip off the rest of his clothes. He sits very close to Will and pats his own thighs. Will smiles when he gets the message. He scoots over and straddles Sonny's lap and ensures that Sonny's shaft is deep inside him. Will reaches passed Sonny to brace his arm on the back of the loveseat. Using his legs, Will starts rising and falling against Sonny.

Sonny places his hands on either side of Will's waist. His hands ascend Will's back, feeling the thick muscles there. Changing route under his arms, Sonny is now rubbing Will's chest. Will leans back while slipping his bracing arm around Sonny's shoulders. Two sets of lips unite in a fiery kiss. Sonny slides both his hands down Will's torso and along his length. Sonny's strokes make Will's rhythm become erratic. Will climaxes, a geyser hits his chest.

The clenching around Sonny sends him over the edge shortly thereafter. Will leans back again to rub along Sonny's chest.

After a double kiss, Will says, **"Come on. I need a shower."**

They race to the bathroom. Their shower is long and hot, and each man makes sure his husbandis gently and thoroughly washed. Once dried off, they stroll to the bed hand-in-hand.

 _~XXXX~_

Well into the night, the lovers' slumber becomes fitful. Soon, they are both awakened.

They turn to each other and ask in unison, **"Strange dream?"** They both respond at the same time, **"Yes!"**

Sonny wipes away a couple of stray tears. **"I dreamed I chose to return to you, but I was too late. You had been murdered, strangled. I spoke at your funeral, cried over your grave, and chose to return to Europe."**

" **But your plane went down and you joined me in the Afterlife."** Will leans in to Sonny to touch foreheads and share Eskimo kisses.

They both look down between them. They've been holding hands the whole time.

" **Will, god. You've said it so many times to me. I guess it's my turn. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."**

Will smiles. **"Sonny, as long as we promise to try to get through things together, you will never be without me. I love you, Jackson Steven Kiriakis, my husband."**

Now, Sonny smiles. **"I love you, William Robert Horton, my husband."**

They gaze into each other's eyes for a while as their fingers idly caress their chests. Sonny lifts their still linked hands to his mouth for a kiss.

" **Will, baby, I'm a little keyed up right now. I need to do something that will relax me enough to go back to sleep."**

Will cocks an eyebrow, but smiles as he suggests, **"Jacuzzi?"** Sonny smiles and nods. **"Let's grab our trunks and I've got a fruit plate and a Cabernet in the mini-fridge."**

" **Sounds good. Let's go."**

 _~XXXX~_

" _Wow, after 2 already. I've made really good headway on this new story. Hit 'save' and go use the bathroom."_

Will has finished and is washing his hands, when Sonny enters the room. Will's open laptop catches his eye and his curiosity is piqued. **"Will, what the hell?"**

Will paces quickly into the sitting area and a smile tugs at his lips. **"Don't worry, Sonny. It's not what you think. I just liked the title and used it for a new work of fiction.** **Seventeen Bedrooms Behind the Mansion Doors** **is merely inspired by your family."** He shuts the laptop.

Sonny calms down and becomes a little embarrassed. **"I'm sorry, Will. I forget how you've grown as a writer."**

" **That's okay."** He wraps his arms around Sonny's neck to bring him into a big kiss. **"You're home early."**

Sonny shrugs. **"I finished everything I had planned and, as usual, Vince has everything else well in hand. Ari was being dropped off when I came in. She would really, really, really like both of her daddies to play with her in the pool."**

" **Who can pass up an invitation like that. Let's get changed."**

When they get to the patio, Ari is there talking to Chad. It looks as if Chad had already been there relaxing with a book and a drink. He's dressed in a white, sleeveless tee and a camouflage-print swimsuit. Ari just glows in her fuchsia one-piece. Will sneaks up and hugs his daughter from behind.

Sonny walks up to Chad. **"You're off from work already, too."**

" **Yeah, it's such a beautiful day and this pool was calling my name. I decided I could take off a few hours before normal."**

Will pats Ari on the head. She looks up at him. **"You're home before you're supposed to be, as well."**

" **Mrs. Niswonger had to pick up her husband at the ER, so she dropped me off."**

Chad returns to his book while Will and Sonny play in the pool with their daughter. After a while, Sonny turns to Chad. **"Running your own company seems to agree with you. Is your life so different not being part of DiMera Enterprises?"**

Chad looks distant for a moment. **"Very much. RSI isn't as diversified as DiMera Enterprises, but the department projects are bigger and targeted for a more contemporary clientele. My name is no longer associated with Stefano's less legitimate endeavors. In fact,"** Chad smiles in wonder, **"no one has tried to pin a crime on me in nearly three years."**

They all turn toward the house as distant yelling could be heard. Paul rushes out to the patio. **"Hey, guys! Ms. Perkins is calling for us. She caught an intruder."**

Will hops out of the pool and addresses his husband, **"Please take Ari to her room and join us in the foyer. Ari, I want you to stay locked in your room until one of us comes to get you. Okay?"**

" **Yes, Daddy,"** she responds resignedly. Sonny and Ari run off together.

Chad, Paul, and Will head for the foyer. Ms. Perkins is holding a dark-haired man against the wall. He is wearing what appears to be a fox-hunting outfit.

Ms. Perkins hands Will a wallet. **"When I answered the door, he tried to walk in as if he lived here. I took the liberty of depriving him of a few of his possessions."**

Will flips to the ID. **"Well, well, well. Chad, meet your big brother Andre."**

Ms. Perkins turns Andre to face her employers and he smiles. **"So, I'm not mistaken? This is still my family's property."**

Will grins sardonically. **"Not quite, Andre. You took a little too long rising from your ashes this time. Chad is the only member of your family that has not been declared legally dead. This property is Chad's, but the three of us own this house."**

" **And who might you be?"**

Chad steps up with a wry grin. **"I, of course, am Chad DiMera, sole heir to DiMera properties and owner of the once and former DiMera Enterprises. These two gentlemen are my major stockholders: Paul Narita, retired professional pitcher; and Will Horton, writer."**

Sonny takes this moment to enter the foyer. Will, acting on a hunch, looks at Ms. Perkins. **"Do you have any extra disposable gloves on you?"**

" **Surely, Mr. H."** She hands him a pair from her pocket.

Donning the gloves, Will looks over Andre's other belongings. **"Let's see. Oh, my. One semi-automatic pistol, and a zippered brief case. What's this? Dossiers on all of Justin and Adrienne's children. So, you're keeping up a one man feud with the Kiriakis family?"**

" **What? Father did not instill in you an animosity for Victor's family?"**

" **Hardly, big bro. This is Sonny Kiriakis, my good friend, and the husband of my other good friend here, Will Horton."**

Andrea outright giggles. **"You mean the pride of the Kiriakis family and Lucas Horton's son are nothing but queers?"**

Will resoundingly backhands Andre across the jaw. **"Sorry, Andre. You really shouldn't struggle like that."** Will tweaks Andre's nose and pulls out his phone. **"Hi, Aunt Hope . . . Just wondering if you are still looking for Andre DiMera . . . government pardon . . . How about new crimes . . . like trespassing with a concealed weapon, folders on Justin's sons, and, if I'm not mistaken, a contact list of inexpensive hit-men . . . No, he's not going anywhere . . .'Bye."**

A smile stretches across Chad's face. **"Looks like the police are getting a much sought after DiMera, and I'm still in the clear.**

 _ **TBC**_

 _Please comment, It motivates me._


	7. Chapter 7

" **Gabi got out of prison early on a technicality?"**

" **Right, and she has really made the most of her freedom. She lives in a town nearer the city and owns a couple of fashion boutiques. She makes a comfortable living; enough to take a month's vacation every year to devote to Ari."**

" **A whole month without Ari. What will we do?"**

Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck. **"I think we can come up with a few things."**

After a few kisses, there's a knock at the door. Ari is standing there looking a little downcast.

" **What's the matter, sweetie?"**

" **Look."** She lifts her arms. Her shirt rises above her navel.

" **Uh-oh. You've had a growth spurt. We'll have to go shopping for some clothes before you see Mommy. She'll love shopping for clothes with you, too."**

 _~XXXX~_

Will and Sonny have taken Ari to a clothes shop in the square. Sonny is trying to help.

" **How about this one?"** He holds up a red Minnie Mouse dress with a layered, tulle skirt.

Ari wrinkles her nose. **"Daddy Sonny, that's too poofy."** Sonny is a little dismayed. All of his suggestions have been rejected.

Will wraps an arm about Sonny's waist and gives him a kiss. **"It's okay, Sonny. At least you haven't chosen any checked shirts."**

" **Will."** He folds his arms over his chest in a pout.

Will kneels down to look Ari in the eyes. **"There are some denim skirts over there. Let's pick a couple to find your size and then we'll choose some colors."**

Ari says, **"Okay, Daddy."** Will and Ari go over to the skirts while Sonny continues to pout.

Getting Ari's attention,Will whispers, **"After this, I want you to pick out some colorful shirts that you like, and let Daddy Sonny choose a couple for you."**

Ari looks over at Sonny who is looking at the Minnie dresses, again. She nods with a smile. **"Right."**

When Ari walks up to Sonny with an armload of shirts, Adrienne and Justin stop nearby to watch. They can't hear them, but they do see Sonny's whole face light up. Adrienne smiles in pleasure.

" **Come on. We're in public. Will wouldn't try anything in public."** Justin starts forward.

Adrienne pulls on his arm. **"I'm not risking anything. We've already lost Arianna as a grandchild, because of what we've done to Will. Are you ready to lose our baby boy, too?"**

" **Sonny is a Kiriakis. He'd never choose Will over us."** Justin practically sneers at the name.

" **Oh. My. God. When did you start turning into Victor?"** She glares into his eyes. **"Did Sonny move in with us when he had trouble with his marriage? No, our son leaves the country."**

Justin watches as Sonny tenderly kisses Will, then sweeps Ari and Will into a family hug. **"Okay, Adrienne. Let's go."**

Adrienne looks back at her son and his family. _"I so miss buying presents for Arianna Grace."_

 _~XXXX~_

Will, Sonny, and Ari have spent the evening watching superhero DVD's on the TV in the great-room. Ari was excited to find out that a certain super-heroine is an Amazon princess. Ari is sprawled out in a recliner while Will and Sonny share a couch.

Will, who is resting against Sonny's chest, looks up at his husband. **"Did you see your parents watching us in the store earlier?"**

" **Yes. I hope they didn't annoy you."**

" **They didn't. I almost felt sorry for your mom as Ari tried on clothes. If you want to, you could take Ari to see your mom."**

" **Do you mean that, Babe?"**

" **I do. Just because I hold a grudge against your family, doesn't mean you should."**

Sonny gets Will to sit up, so he can pull out his wallet. **"Come here a minute, Ari."** He takes out a photo and shows it to her. **"Would you like to visit my mom and dad, sometime? They'd be your grandparents."**

Ari looks at the picture, then steps back, shaking her head violently. **"NO! That's the loud lady that talks mean about Daddy!"**

Sonny puts the photo away. **"Why do you say that?"**

" **A lot of times when I'm with Great Kate or Great-Gramma Marlena, your mom will walk up to them and start shouting about Daddy and using words I don't think I'm supposed to know. She never notices me sitting nearby coloring. Also, whenever Daddy and me are are walking in the square and she comes near, Daddy always changes directions and whispers, 'Whoops, in the path of the Wicked Witch's broomstick'."**

Sonny's eyes snap up to glare at Will who has his hands over his mouth, but laughter in his eyes.

" **Sorry, Sonny, but you know how I feel about your mom."** Sonny looks down at the carpet, so his family doesn't see his smile.

 _~XXXX~_

Adrienne is reading on the couch as Justin fixes them both drinks. **"I simply don't understand how Sonny could go back to that-"**

Adrienne shuts her book and steps up to her husband. **"Sonny's right to be disappointed in us. I've always been wary of Will because of his mother. But what happened to you? Where's the man that took on a case at his son's desire over his wife's protests? What happened to the man that made that beautiful speech at our son's wedding?"**

Justin's memory flashes back to the evening he realized Will had been willing to give up his rights to his own child not only for her stability, but so Will could keep his man. Then, Justin recalls talking with Sonny while they waited for the outcome of Will's surgery after being shot. And, he remembers the looks on Sonny's and Will's faces during their wedding. His eyes flick back to his wife. **"When did you start changing your mind about Will?"** Adrienne smiles and rubs her book along the underside of her jaw. Justin notices the book. **"What's this, a book by W. Robert Horton?"**

Adrienne smiles demurely. **"Yes. My book club is reading it, and it's really good. It occurred to me that he's such a good writer because he's always been good at observing. A talent he developed because he was so often overlooked as a child. Thinking about that made me realize that everything we were blaming on Will was all in our heads. He's mature, rich, a successful writer, and he's always been a good father. That sounds like a good match for our son."**

Justin sits in a chair and swallows that last of his drink. **"Even if that is true, what do we do now? We've made sure that our son-in-law despises us and Sonny is disheartened by us."**

" **We start trying to make peace. We invite our son and his family over for dinner."**

 _~XXXX~_

Morning business is dying down at Club KiMera. Sonny can no longer ignore his mom sitting quietly at an out-of-the-way table, drinking tea, and reading a book. **"Ellen, I'm taking a break. If I'm needed, I'll be over there with my mom."**

" **Sure, Sonny."**

He gathers two cinnamon rolls and a frozen caffe mocha and heads for his mom's table. Sliding one cinnamon roll in front of Adrienne, Sonny says, **"Hey, Mom. How are you?"**

" **I'm doing well, honey. Please have a seat with me?"**

Sonny nods and takes a seat opposite his mom. His eyes wander over to the book now lying on the table. **"Is that—Are you reading Will's book?"**

Adrienne giggles. **"Yes, I am. My book club chose it and it is very good. We spend a lot of our time trying to figure out if he's used any Salem rumors or gossip. If he has, he created completely different characters to write about."**

Sinking a fork into his cinnamon roll, Sonny asks, **"Why are you really here, Mom?"**

Adrienne swallows her own bite and nods. **"I miss you, Sonny. Your father and I both do. We've been thinking hard on how we've been treating Will and we regret it. We want to invite you and your family over for dinner some night."**

Sonny is incredulous. **"You and Dad? Both of you want me to bring Will to the mansion for dinner?"**

" **And Ari, too, of course."**

" **Of course. Problem is, even if I can talk Will into coming, Ari isn't available."**

" **What do you mean, honey?"**

" **As of this morning, Will has dropped Ari off with Gabi for a month long visit."**

Adrienne's face falls. **"Oh."**

Sonny takes her hand and rubs her arm. **"Even if she were here, Mom, she wouldn't want to go to the mansion."**

" **Why is that?"**

" **Ari says that you are that loud lady that says bad things about her daddy."**

" **What-I-When did she hear me say bad things."**

" **Apparently, you've had words with both Kate and Marlena in Ari's presence."**

" **What? But, she's just a little girl. Surely, she-"**

Sonny quirks an eyebrow. **"Mom, Arianna Grace Horton is just as bright as her father, and as sensitive and observant."**

Covering her face with her hands, Adrienne starts sobbing. Sonny gets up, crouches over his mother, and gives her a hug.

" **I'll try talking to Will. If I can get him to come around, maybe the two of us can come to dinner. If that goes well, we can both work on Ari for another dinner, later. Okay?"**

Adrienne smiles even though her tears still flow. **"Yes, Sonny. Thank you."**

 _~XXXX~_

" **Please, Will?"**

Sonny and Will are in the sauna. They've benefited from the heat. The heat made them horny. Both of their swim-trunks have a bench to themselves. They've traded massages and are now heavily making out. Sonny is using this opportunity to bring up the topic of dinner with his parents.

Sonny is nibbling on Will's neck and shoulder while his long fingers play lower and lower across Will's torso. **"It means so much to them . . . to me."**

Will gasps, trying to catch his breath. **"Damn, Sonny. You're not playing fair. Is this dinner really that important to you?"**

Sonny uses a feather-light touch through the dark blond curls just inches below Will's navel. **"Yes, it is."**

" **Then, of course, I'll do it."**

A smile flashes across Sonny's face. **"Let me show you how much I appreciate it."** He leans over Will's lap.

Several minutes later, Will's eyes flicker open as he sits upright. Spying Sonny start to stroke himself, Will pulls on his arm. **"You are so going to owe me."**

" **What? What more can I do for you?"**

With a devilish grin, Will leans over to whisper in Sonny's ear. As Will speaks, Sonny's eyes grow wide and he swallows convulsively. When Will finishes, he sucks on Sonny's jaw directly behind his ear. Will's hand moves to Sonny's lap and gives him a few firm strokes. Sonny whimpers and gasps. Will wipes his hand off on a towel.

 _~XXXX~_

Will slips his suit jacket on. He's wearing a navy suit over a lavender dress shirt and a royal-blue necktie. Sonny is sitting on the loveseat. He's wearing a black suit over a dove-gray, dress shirt and an ash-gray necktie.

Will notices that Sonny's shoulders are hunched and he's just about to run his fingers through his hair. Will hurries over to the loveseat and grabs Sonny's wrists. **"Sonny, you've just spent 20 minutes on your hair."**

" **Oh, yeah. I'm not used to styling it anymore."**

" **What's wrong?"**

Sonny exhales sharply. **"Just nervous, I guess."**

" **What are you nervous about. They love you."**

" **I—I just feel that if it doesn't work tonight, my whole life will just unravel. Then where will I be?"**

" **That's crap and you know it, Kiriakis. You'll still have all of us, just never all together."**

" **That is exactly the outcome I don't want. Why aren't you more anxious?"**

" **I've got nothing to lose. No matter how it goes tonight, I have something to look forward to."**

Sonny blushes furiously and a small, embarrassed smile plays across his lips. **"How did you come up with that?"**

" **Well, while I have been physically faithful, there were times I needed . . . a release. I found erotic fiction online allowed me to cast the both of us into those scenarios.**

 _~XXXX~_

Halfway through dinner, Sonny finally relaxes. His parents are polite and respectful. Will, in turn, is. sophisticated and charming. There have been a couple of instances when Sonny could tell that Will was making a effort not to be sarcastic.

Will really opens up about his life since Sonny left for Europe. Only when the subject of sex and fidelity comes up does Will set a limit. **"I think we should agree to avoid that subject. Don't you?"** He looks pointedly at Adrienne and inclines his head toward the stairs barely visible on the other side of the parlor.

Adrienne grimaces and rolls her eyes. **"All right. Agreed."** Then she perks up and a shy smile graces her face. **"Will, my book group is reading and discussing** _ **Secrets and Scandals of a Small Town**_ **. We all love it. I was just wondering . . ."** She drops her eyes and presses a thumb to her lips.

Warily, Will asks, **"Yes?"**

" **Would you confirm one story that's been driving me crazy by its familiarity. I promise not to divulge it to my club."**

" **Okay. You've earned it, but I reserve the right to withhold details."**

Adrienne nods and wiggles in her chair like Arianna anticipating a gift. **"You tell a story about a young couple absolutely head-over-heels for each other. But another man is trying to blackmail the girl into his bed. The girl's mother and the girl's sweetheart break into the other man's house to steal the evidence against the girl. In doing so, the boyfriend sweet-talks the maid into distracting her boss should he come home. Now, is that what was happening when your mother and Sonny came over here to sneak into Nick's room?"**

" **Yes, but I'm not admitting to any details. I'm sorry for giving your role to the maid."**

" **That's fine. Thank you, Will."** And for a while, she sits there with a self-satisfied look on her face.

The rest of the evening is largely spent discussing what Sonny has been doing since awaking from his coma and arriving in Salem. The stories of Ari choking and needing new clothes has Adrienne grasping for Justin's hand as they look lovingly into each other's eyes. Will's heart starts to melt a little when he notices.

It isn't until Sonny and Will are about to leave that they all become aware of an odd noise. Justin and Adrienne look worriedly at each other. Victor Kiriakis slowly enters the parlor with the aid of a black, aluminum walker. Will and Sonny both notice Victor's significant weight-loss and that he's not wearing a necktie with his usual suit.

" **Will Horton . . . my house. Come to screw the pool-boy? Don't have one. Ha!"**

Will bites his lip, buttons his jacket, straightens his shoulders, and strolls out the door. Victor is astounded to witness three rancorous faces staring at him.

Maggie strides in, wearing an orchid-colored dress with amethyst jewelry. **"I'm sorry. I had to . . . uh-mm . . . powder my nose. He didn't ruin it did he?"**

Justin answers, **"We don't know. Will chose to ignore Uncle Victor's taunt and take his exit."**

Adrienne leans over the walker, and gets in Victor's face. **"We are trying to make peace with Will so our family can heal again. If you've ruined that . . ."**

Sonny is looking at his phone and raises his hand. **"Hey! Chill, everyone. Will says that we will try to talk to Ari. He's still willing!"**

Sonny and his parents share a hug. Meanwhile, Victor must face his vexed wife.

 _~XXXX~_

Sonny surprises his day manager, Vince, by going in to give him an afternoon off. Sonny claims that he was missing the satisfaction of direct customer service. All but one customer from the after-lunch coffee crowd has departed and it is still about two hours until the switchover to nightclub hours.

Sonny turns to his staff and says, **"I'm going to be in a meeting in the office. Please don't disturb unless it's an absolute emergency."** He picks up a teapot and heads for his one customer.

" **Would you like a refill, sir?"**

" **No, thank you. I was a bit distressed to find that you had no orange-blossom honey for my ginseng tea."**

" **I am sorry, sir. The orange-blossom honey was overlooked when inventory was last checked."**

" **I see. I believe I would like to speak with your manager."**

Sonny responds, **"I'll show you to the office."**

They both enter the office. There is no one else there. **"Well, where-"** The customer turns back to Sonny who is locking the door. Sonny's rounded posterior covered by fitted black pants captures his attention.

Sonny turns around, knowing full well what his customer has been watching. **"The manager isn't here, today. I thought maybe there was something I could do to make your experience with us more pleasant."**

Smiling, the customer steps very close to Sonny and places his hands on Sonny's shoulders. **"Perhaps, there is."**

" **Do you have something in mind, Mister?"**

" **You may call me Mr. Will."** His hands glide down Sonny's wine & black polo and gets a feel for his chest. **"Feel like you're in pretty good shape. Do you work out?"**

Sonny smiles shyly. **"I do a lot of swimming, Mr. Will. And I've recently started jogging again."**

Mr. Will whispers hoarsely, **"Show me."** Sonny immediately strips off his shirt and the customer's hands are caressing his chest and pinching his nipples. Sonny reaches out to tug the hem of Mr. Will's red, Henley shirt from the waistband of his khaki pants. Sonny is allowed to take the shirt off him. Mr. Will opens his own pants and takes one of Sonny's hands and guides it inside his underwear. Sonny kneels down, pulling the customer's pants down with him. Sonny takes the man's shaft into his mouth, causing the man to moan in pleasure. After a few minutes, Mr. Will pulls out of Sonny's mouth, and puts his hands under Sonny's arms to lift him up.

He cups Sonny's generous bulge and commands, **"Show it to me."**

Soon, both men are standing before each other studying the other's totally naked body. Mr. Will looks down at Sonny's aroused member. **"Put it in my hand."** Sonny trustingly places his manhood in the man's outstretched hand. As Mr. Will begins stroking Sonny, his left hand roams across Sonny's broad shoulders and down his muscular back. When his hand takes hold of Sonny's firm ass, Mr. Will smiles broadly. **"Yes, I think this will be quite satisfying."**

" **You mean-"** Sonny gasps as a finger probes his entrance.

" **Sh, just be a good boy. Okay?"** Mr. Will steps over to the desk. He pushes off the receipt book, pens, and stapler occupying its surface. **"Bend over."** Sonny complies and whimpers when fingers and a tongue invade his most intimate crevice. Soon, something much bigger and harder enters him.

The hands that have been kneading Sonny's shoulders with every thrust, run under his arms to draw his back to the man's chest. Those same hands caress his chest, rub around his abdomen, and play across his sparse treasure trail. Mr. Will's fingers run up and down Sonny's shaft, bringing Sonny to release before Mr. Will erupts within Sonny himself.

They've gotten cleaned up and are dressed again. **"That was fantastic, Sonny! Thank you."**

" **Yeah. I thought it was exciting and hot! I was reminded of a fantasy I once had after seeing you working at the pub. It had to do with a clumsy bus-boy."** A hand stops Sonny from opening the door and Sonny looks back.

" **You mean . . ."** Will schools his features to an expression of both innocence and desperation. **"Please don't take it out of my pay-check, Mr. Sonny. I—I'll do anything you ask."**

Sonny turns back to open the door. **"Yes, Will. That is something we will definitely be scheduling."**

 _ **TBC**_

 _Please comment. I need the motivation._


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny and Will are passing an afternoon on the loveseat in their room. Sonny's on his back with Will's arms around his neck. They are kissing, but their lips are wandering far and wide.

" **Will?"** Sonny quests softly.

Will's brow knits together. He ends the kisses, rises, and straightens his clothes. **"Sonny, ENOUGH!"**

" **Please, Will?"**

" **No, Sonny. I won't discuss it, again. It's still a week and a half before Ari comes home. She's a young girl and being able to reason with her is limited. We've talked all we can about it. If you're going to continue using intimacy to get your way, I will start sleeping in one of the guestrooms!"**

" **Will, please don't. I'm sorry I used our love, but it is so important to me that both sides of my family unite."**

Will rejoins Sonny on the loveseat. He gives Sonny a double-peck on the lips. **"I understand, but it does no good to discuss it further. You need to wait until Arianna returns home. Okay?"**

Sonny sighs and says, **"Okay."** He starts nuzzling Will's neck.

Will smiles and gently pushes his husband away. **"All right. No more time for that. We need to join the guys for dinner."** Will leaves the room as Sonny stands to fix his clothing.

As Will strides down the hall, he presses a contact on his phone. **"Hello. Grandma?"**

 **~XXXX~**

The guys are having a roommates only night. They are all sharing in the preparation of a spaghetti dinner. Paul is taking care of small side salads. Chad has the meat sauce and the pasta well in-hand. Will is putting the garlic bread in the oven, and Sonny has chosen a couple of bottles of red wine.

As the evenings have started getting cooler, they have chosen to eat in the dining area of the great-room. Each gets a chance to catch-up with the others' lives because being roommates doesn't necessarily mean regular contact with each other.

Sonny looks over at his former business partner. **"Hey, Chad. There been any news on Andre?"**

Chad smiles. **"As you all know, Andre had gotten the governor's pardon for all his past crimes. But it didn't cover the new crimes he was committing. Thanks to all of our statements and the deals made by the hired hit-men, all the new charges are going to stick. He won't be in prison all that long, but he won't be eligible for parole."** They all high-five over the table.

As a surprise for the evening, Chad produces a DVD of Paul's entire pitching career. Instead of being embarrassed, Paul is touched and quite willing to watch.

" **What? I was good!"** The DVD is entertaining, especially with Paul's additional commentary.

Chad and Paul each occupy recliners while Sonny and Will share a sofa. Sitting on a table behind the sofa is a framed photograph of Will, Sonny, and Ari together. Sonny picks it up for a closer look. In the photo, Ari and Sonny are looking at the camera. Will, though, is looking at Sonny with an expression of absolute love and adoration.

" _What am I doing? Will has waited all this time with only love in his heart for me. I'm trying to sully that love by manipulating it, and planning to do the same with our daughter."_ Tears begin to drop onto the frame's glass.

Will notices. He grabs Sonny's hand to entwine their fingers. He leans in close to his husband. **"What's the matter?"** he asks quietly.

Sonny lifts their linked hands and plants a kiss on the back of Will's hand. He whispers sorrowfully, **"I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been so manipulative lately."**

Will nuzzles into Sonny's neck and whispers, **"It's okay, Sonny, but thank you."**

It is now well into the AM, and Will is tiptoeing through the bedroom while stripping off his clothes. The shirt, pants, and socks go in the laundry hamper, but he retains his dark-red, cotton boxers to sleep in. No sooner does he get in bed than a pair of arms pull him into a well-loved chest, and a relieved sigh gushes into his ear.

Will clasps his hands on the arms around his shoulders. **"Sonny, what's wrong?"**

" **You came to bed so late. I was beginning to think you were making good on your threat earlier."**

" **I'm sorry. I got caught up in a conversation with Paul."**

" **Oh, okay. But, Babe, I don't think I can go to sleep anymore without cuddling with my husband."**

Will turns in Sonny's arms to kiss him. **"I know what you mean."**

 **~XXXX~**

Adrienne Kiriakis sits at a table in HTS, pondering her go-cup of coffee from Club KiMera. She's wearing a hot-pink top under a black pant-suit. The thumb of her right hand is pressed to her lips.

" **Hi, Adrienne. What has you so deep in thought?"** Kayla Brady stands at the table with an impressively large go-cup of coffee. She's wearing a navy, pink, and white striped blouse with a navy skirt.

Adrienne nods and gestures for Kayla to be seated. **"Nothing, really. Justin and I have been trying to make peace with Will."**

" **Really? That proves how strong Will's and Sonny's love is for the other."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Last I heard, Will had no interest in giving his in-laws even the time of day."**

" **Oh."** That thought actually heartens Adrienne a little. **"Anyway, Will is not the main concern now. It's Ari."**

" **What about Ari. She's one of the nicest, sweetest kids I know."**

Adrienne purses her lips. **"I, evidently, had bad things to say about Will to his grandmothers in Ari's presence, underestimating her listening skills."**

" **Sounds like you are going to have to trust in Will. Only the father's influence over the daughter can prevail now. That includes how motivated Will is to make peace with you."**

Mrs. K exhales sharply and flicks her bangs from her eyes. Her cell-phone sounds off. **"It's Will."**

With knowing look, Kayla stands up. **"I'll give you some privacy."**

 **~XXXX~**

Sonny is anxious and can't understand why. He's been home for three hours. He's showered and is now wearing a black polo and dark-wash jeans.

To distract himself, Sonny makes dinner. Just as everything is done, he looks at the clock. _"Anytime now, Will and Ari will be home. After six years away from her, I can't believe I was able to live another month without her."_

He has set the placings and all the food on the table. Right as he straightens up from the table, two small arms wrap around his waist and hug him tightly.

" **Papa! Papa!"** Ari calls out with emphasis on the second syllable.

He turns around and lifts her up. **"What's this? What happened to 'Daddy Sonny'?"**

" **While she was away from us, Arianna decided calling us both daddy was too much. So, she thought you needed your own father name. You are now 'Papa',"** Will explains. He has on a royal-blue, long-sleeved T-shirt that clings to every contour of his torso.

" **I'll miss 'Daddy Sonny', but I can live with 'Papa'."** Sonny Eskimo-kisses Ari causing her to giggle. He sets her down. **"Dinner's ready. Go get washed up."** Ari bounces out.

Sonny and Will heatedly lock eyes as Sonny saunters closer. He wraps his arms around Will's hips while Will throws his arms around Sonny's neck. They pull each other into a much needed kiss.

 **~XXXX~**

" **Ari, that's too dressy. We're having lunch with Kate and Marlena. You don't want to spill anything on a party dress."** Ari stomps off in a huff. **"Change that attitude, young lady, or I'll cancel lunch. Understood?"**

" **Yes, Daddy."**

At the Brady Pub, Will and Ari have had a nice lunch in the company of Kate Roberts and Marlena Evans. They are all having dessert and coffee.

" **May I please speak to all of you for a few minutes?"** Adrienne Kiriakis, in an indigo dress, addresses everyone at Will's table.

Will looks at the slightly stunned expressions on his grandmothers' faces. He turns back to his mother-in-law and says, **"Sure, Adrienne."**

Mrs. Kiriakis looks down at her hands. Her right thumb is tracing circles in her left palm. **"All of you know how I feel about Will's mother."** Kate rolls her eyes. **"I'm afraid I transferred my prejudice wholly onto Will and I wasn't completely right to do so. After Sonny left Will for Europe, I assumed Will continued the same behaviors. It has recently been brought to my attention that Will is leading a far different life than I was imagining. I want to apologize to you, Kate, and to you, Marlena, for all the insults and criticisms of Will that I have brought to you since Sonny left."**

Kate rises while lifting her purse to her shoulder. She smiles coldly and says, **"Sure, whatever."** Turning away, she abruptly leaves.

Marlena also stands with purse in hand. An odd, playful expression crosses her face. **"You certainly sound sincere, Adrienne. Okay."** She leaves.

Adrienne turns to Will and shrugs her shoulders. Will gestures to a chair. **"Have a seat, please."**

She sits and sees Ari. **"Hi, Ari. I'm your Daddy Sonny's mom."**

Ari sneers at Mrs. Kiriakis and hides her face in Will's chest. **"It's Papa."**

" **What did she say?"**

Will smiles. **"Ari has decided to call Sonny 'Papa' from now on."** His smile falls. **"Arianna Grace, Sonny's mom is trying to be nice and say how sorry she is for saying bad things about me. You are being a very rude little girl. Sit up, face our guest, and listen to her."** Ari sits back up in her chair to face Sonny's mom.

" **Adrienne, at risk of tearing all this apart, there is a question I must ask. Many times in the past, you've given Sonny and me your total support only to have you yank it away on the least little whim every time. Are you going to do that, now?"**

Mrs. K starts playing with her hands again. **"I-I can't make any promises. But I'll try very hard to be sure I'm not making things up."**

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Will grins and nods in acceptance. He flips his head subtly toward Ari.

Adrienne pulls a wrapped gift from her purse. **"Ari, I'm truly sorry for hurting your feelings when I talked about your father that way. I hope you will accept this present from me."** Arianna's eyes widen as a smile snakes across her face.

 **~XXXX~**

Sonny is sitting at a table in the great-room going over employment applications. He puts them aside when Ari and Will enter.

" **Papa! Papa! Look what Grandma Adrienne gave me."**

Sonny sees the Wonder Woman action figure in her hand. His eyes snap to Will's and says, **"Wait. Did you just say 'Grandma Adrienne', Ari?"**

" **Yes. I'm going to my room now to play with my new princess. Love you, Daddy. Love you, Papa."** They share a group hug and Ari runs upstairs.

Will and Sonny have not released each other from the hug, **"Ari and I had lunch with Grandma Kate and Grandma Marlena. As we were finishing, your mom came up to apologize for all the times she bad-mouthed me without knowing the truth. She also said she was sorry to Ari and gave her that present."**

Sonny's mega-watt smile appears as his eyes soften like melted chocolate. **"My mom happens upon the four of you at lunch. She gives Ari an action figure of a character Ari was recently introduced to. I smell Sami Brady-ness."**

Will chuckles. **"I've grown up, but I'm still my mother's son. My schemes work best when doing good for others."** Their eyes meet, reflecting their love for each other. Sonny pulls Will in for a fiery kiss, followed by a rain of thank you's and kisses around Will's neck, making Will giggle.

 **~XXXX~**

Will awakens with a sob, blinking back tears. He'd been dreaming that Sonny hadn't returned to him.

He turns to look at the man sleeping beside him. _"My handsome husband, he went through so much and still came back to me."_ He reaches over to stroke the scar along the side of Sonny's head. Will slips the sheet down some to see more of Sonny's olive-toned skin. He caresses the sleeper's chest and leans in to inhale. _"He always smells so good."_ Will licks Sonny's sternum and plants a kiss there. He carefully rearranges the covers to gain further access to Sonny without completely uncovering him. Almost of their own volition, Will's hands glide lightly down Sonny's torso.

A couple of Will's fingers slide beneath the waistband of Sonny's brown boxer-briefs and pulls it away from Sonny's body. Sonny's full, morning arousal pops into view. Will feels a hand rub his back and go up into his hair.

" **Morning, Will. What are you doing?"**

" **I guess I'm checking you out."**

" **And?"**

" **You make my mouth water, Jackson."**

" **Don't torture yourself, Babe. If you want to taste me, please go ahead."** He gasps as he feels himself surrounded by his husband's talented mouth.

A couple of hours later, Will reawakens in his favorite position. His bare back is reclining against Sonny's bare chest. Strong but gentle arms are wrapped around him as long fingers cover a large area of his chest. When those fingers resume stroking his body, Will knows Sonny is waking up. Will stretches his neck to capture a kiss from his husband.

" **Hey."** Love evident on Sonny's face.

" **May I join you for your swim and perhaps the jacuzzi?"** Will's face fights a wicked grin.

Sonny cocks an eyebrow, but smiles. **"The jacuzzi?"**

Will looks away bashfully. **"Would you make love to me in the jacuzzi?"**

" **Of course, Babe."**

 _ **TBC**_

 _A/N:You know what I need._


	9. Chapter 9

Having finished his tasks, Sonny decides to head home early to catch some quality time with his husband before their daughter gets home. He enters the bedroom to find Will sprawled on the couch, asleep in front of the TV. His laptop is open and Will is wearing only a pair of blue, drawstring shorts.

Sonny can't stop himself. Still dressed in his black and burgundy dress shirt with black pants, he kneels in front of the couch to admire his husband. Sonny gently runs a hand through Will's hair. With a light touch, he rubs his husband's chest. Sonny hears a tiny moan escape Will's lips which makes him smile.

He gets a little bolder and palms the bulge between the sleeping man's legs. Will whispers, **"Sonny,"** as his eyes flutter open. A beautiful smile stretches his lips as one hand reaches for the back of Sonny's head to bring him in for a kiss. Sonny's groping hand gives Will a little squeeze, so that Will moans into the kiss.

Will looks down between his legs. **"You know you are supposed to wake me with a** _ **kiss**_ **?"**

" **What fun would that be? Besides, I wasn't exactly trying to wake you, yet."**

Will blushes, but the smile takes on a wicked quality. **"Really? How about we take this to the sauna and I get my hands on you?**

" **Why not right here?"**

" **There's something to the heat of the sauna, and a thorough massage that heightens a mutual lovemaking."**

" **Sounds good to me, Babe. Let's get ready."**

Just entering the pool area, they both notice a figure sitting in the jacuzzi. Sonny whispers, **"It's Paul, by himself."**

" **Yeah, and he doesn't look happy. Uh-oh, he's drinking whiskey. Not a good sign. Come on."** Will starts pushing off his trunks.

" **Will, what are you doing? That's Paul over there."**

Will shrugs. **"So? Paul and I have shared the jacuzzi many times over the last few years."**

" **Naked?"**

" **Yes, Sonny. If you don't like it, you can wait in the sauna!"** Sonny can see that Will is getting ticked-off and decides it's better to simply go with him, so he slides off his swimsuit, too.

" **Hi, Paul. May we join you?"** Paul closes his eyes and shrugs. They step in and take a seat.

" **Will and I couldn't miss that you're not yourself. Do you want to talk about it?"**

Paul scrubs his hands over his face. **"I don't even know if there's an issue, but it feels like Trenton is pulling away from me. He says his work is taking up so much of his time."** Will and Sonny glance at each other and shrug.

" **What does Trenton do for a living?"** Sonny inquires.

" **He's a chef with his own catering company."**

Will smiles in relief. **"Well, that explains it. We're coming up to the holidays. This is his busiest time of the year, Paul."**

Paul blinks a few times and his mouth forms a small smile. **"I guess you're right. Thanks, guys."** He gets out, puts on his itty-bitty swim-trunks, and takes his bottle and glass with him. Sonny nudges Will when he notices him taking too much time watching Paul's backside.

" **Sonny, may I ask a nosy question?"**

" **Go ahead."**

" **When you were with Paul, did he ever let you . . ."**

Sonny smiles, he understands exactly what his husband is asking. **"Twice, once when he was drunk and curious and once when he was sober and curious. Paul liked it, but prefers to top."**

Will smiles, chuckles, and leans in to kiss Sonny. **"You ready to join me in the sauna, now?"**

" **Isn't Ari going to be home soon?"**

" **Didn't I tell you? Her homeschool group is taking a field trip to the city. She'll be home sometime between dinner and bedtime."**

" **Oh. Then by all means, let's sauna."**

 **~XXXX~**

Will and Sonny both shout, **"Come in!"** at a knock on their bedroom door. Ari comes running in, making whooshing sounds as if she's flying. She's dressed in a royal-blue shirt, a little red skirt, and a red cape.

" **It's our super-hero."** exclaims Sonny. Ari giggles at her papa.

" **I'm ready, Daddy. Where's your Halloween costume?"**

" **It's here in this bag. Your papa is going to change here and go to the club while I drop you off at the party in the Horton Town Square. Then, I will change in the office at the club."**

" **Okay. Let's go."** Will leans in to Sonny to share a good-bye peck. Ari pulls on Will's hand. **"Come on."**

Club KiMera is crowded with singles and non-parents who decided not to attend the party in the square. The costumes are diverse; some are elaborate and others are barely there. As one of the judges for the costume contest, Sonny has been watching all of his customers. He has yet to see Will. Sonny is dressed in all black: Western hat, kerchief around his neck, jeans, button-up shirt, vest, chaps, and gun-belt. He finally spies Will coming out of the office and is stunned.

Will is wearing a white, sleeveless undershirt beneath pale-blue, bib-overalls. There is a piece of straw held between his plump lips. He scans the floor and spots Sonny. _"Man, is that Sonny? All in black with a vest and chaps!"_ He notices Sonny staring at him and they both share knowing smirk. _"I know what we're doing after the party."_

Since Sonny is a judge of the various categories for the costume contest, it is Will's responsibility to award the prizes and the trophies. Afterward, they are able to enjoy the party themselves. They dance and smooch. There is a chocolate fountain and they feed each other chocolate-dipped fruit.

Will notices the time. **"We need to go pick up our super-girl before she turns into a pumpkin."**

After tucking in a very sleepy and sweets-filled Ari, Sonny and Will retreat to their room. They pull each other into an embrace and stare into each other's eyes. Sonny smirks. **"I think our costumes had the same effect on both of us. What are we going to do about it?"**

Will grins wickedly, sending shivers up Sonny's spine. Will's arms slide down Sonny's back and his hands actually clamp onto the seat of his jeans. **"I know what I want to do. Could you . . . uh-mm . . . Could you . . .,"** he whispers the rest in Sonny's ear.

Sonny chuckles. **"Seriously? Only if you . . .,"** and he whispers in Will's ear. Will nods.

Sonny picks up the hat he'd hung on a chair and shuts himself in the bathroom. Will removes his boots and drops his overalls. After stripping off his shirt and tight, white boxers, Will puts the overalls back on. He turns a chair to face the bathroom door, and sits down with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair.

The bathroom door opens and Sonny emerges. He's no longer wearing the shirt and jeans, but is wearing the kerchief, vest, gun-belt, and chaps. He's holding his hat in front of his crotch.

" **Aw. C'mon, Sonny. That's not the image I want to see."**

Sonny raises his eyebrows. Then he raises his hands as if he's being held up. The hat remains where it is and Sonny smiles blindingly. Will's eyes widen as he slowly licks his lips

" **Sonny, please-please put your hat on your head."** Will's hand slides down his body to give his own bulge a squeeze.

The hat is now perched over Sonny's thick, dark tresses and he's posed like a gunslinger ready to draw. **"Sonny, god. Turn . . . turn around, please."** Sonny complies and smiles when he hears Will hiss with an intake of breath. **"Oh, Sonny. That's nearly enough to send me over!"**

Sonny turns around and freezes as he now takes in the vision before him, Will just as he imagined. He's standing with that tousled hair and the straw between his lips. The side buttons are undone and the overalls are hanging by one shoulder-strap. A large portion of Will's chest is exposed, particularly the mound of his left pectoral muscle. The vision is only enhanced by the hard column running down the right leg of the overalls, ending in a large wet spot.

After closing his gaping mouth and swallowing hard, Sonny licks his lips. His shaft throbs violently which Will does not fail to observe. With a determined stride, Sonny gets behind Will. His right arm lays against Will's clavicle as he kisses Will's neck. Unconsciously, Sonny's manhood is slotted between Will's denim-clad cheeks. Sonny's left arm glides up Will's ribcage below his left arm. Long fingers rub over Will's fully exposed pec and traces every silky-smooth contour down Will's torso. Sonny's right hand reattaches at Wills right shoulder as he takes a step to the left. His fingers wrap themselves around Will's rigid member and adjusts it so it now drips into Will's navel.

Will throws his head back over Sonny's left shoulder. **"Sonny, please stroke me."** Will's hands move between them to touch Sonny's manhood. They succeed in capturing it against his ass.

Sonny opens his mouth over Will's trapezius and starts sucking. His left hand starts stroking Will just so. Will's every bodily movement stimulates Sonny's immobilized shaft. Both men whimper and gasp as their fluids are launched at the same time.

 **~XXXX~**

 _Sonny is sitting in the bedroom reading on his Tablet. Will comes in the door carrying his luggage._

 _Sonny gets up and approaches Will with arms spread for a hug. **"You're back! I've missed you so much."**_

 _Will pauses long enough to share a double-peck on the lips. **"I'm afraid I'm only here long enough to change out my clothes. I've been scheduled for interviews on my latest book. I'll be gone about two weeks."**_

" _ **But you've just been gone for two weeks interviewing celebrities you're writing articles about."**_

 _Will quickly dumps his clothes in the laundry hamper and packs fresh clothes. **"I know. My career is really taking off. I love it!"** Will hurries out the door._

" _ **He didn't even invite me to join him."** Sonny sits on the bed staring off in the distance._

Sonny rouses from his dream and reaches for the comforting presence of his husband. Will's side of the bed is empty and cold. He sits up to find his phone. _"Yes, there's a text from Will."_

 **-Sonny, you looked so sexy and sweet while sleeping, I couldn't wake you to say good-bye. I'll be home some time tonight. I love you!** An expression of loving tenderness makes Sonny's face glow.

Will has spent the morning in a prominent hotel in the city. On the patio of the hotel's restaurant, he and the young actor he's interviewing have just finished lunch and their business together.

They stand and hug each other. **"I'm sorry about your brothers. Maybe they'll come around one day."**

The younger man looks Will in the eye. **"I hope so. I sure miss them."** He leaves the restaurant and Will turns to gather his writing tools.

He hears two voices call out, **"Will?"**

He closes his eyes and chuckles to himself. _"This ought to be good!"_ He turns about to face the approaching Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis. **"Hi. What are you two doing here?"**

Justin responds, **"We like to come to this hotel whenever we feel the need to be alone together."**

" **And who is that handsome, young man you were just with, Will?"**

" **I was interviewing him for a magazine article."** He folds his arms over his chest as he leans against the table.

Will's in-laws look at each other. Justin looks confused while Adrienne smirks. Justin turns back to Will. **"We thought you no longer worked for a magazine."**

Will's amused smile breaks into a sarcastic grin. **"Ah, yes. Another facet of my career to which you are ignorant."** Adrienne's smirk falls as she starts to get a bit alarmed. **"Sometimes celebrities will grant an interview if the publisher can get the writer they request. When some celebrities are ready to discuss a certain aspect of their lives, they often ask for me."** Justin smiles and nods when he understands what Will is saying.

" **So, he's a celebrity? I thought he looked familiar, but I can't quite place him."** Adrienne looks off toward the entry to the hotel.

" **Do you remember that summer blockbuster movie a few years ago about the adventures of an adolescent werewolf?"**

His in-laws both nod as Adrienne supplies, **"** _ **Woo-hoo, Moon**_ **."**

" _I'm not even going to ask,"_ thinks Will in surprise. **"That's Sean Warren, the star of the movie. He's about to debut in his first role as an adult. He wants people to know who he is now and he wants me to write the article."**

Adrienne turns back to Will with a hopeful smile. **"Really? Can you give us any hints on what's in the article?"**

" **Sorry. You'll have to wait for the next issue of** _ **Backstage Talk**_ **like everyone else. The only person I can tell is Sonny, just as I will be mentioning this little discussion."** Will hefts his worn, canvass messenger bag over his shoulder and leaves.

Sonny and Ari have had dinner, checked her homework, and watched a movie. He is now giving her a good-night kiss as she snuggles into bed.

" **But, Papa, I won't be able to sleep well without Daddy's kiss, too."**

" **Well, he should be home any time now. I'll send him in to kiss you as soon as I see him. Okay?"**

" **Okay."**

As Sonny closes the door behind him, he pauses with his eyes closed. _"Please, Will, come home soon."_ He's been worried for some time. Will's phone goes straight to voice mail and texts go unanswered.

Sitting down in the bedroom, Sonny picks up his Tablet. _"I guess I'll try reading to keep from thinking about Will."_

A small knock at the door pulls Sonny from his reading. He looks at the time and is startled to see that it's after 1 AM. He opens the door to find Ari standing there in her robe and slippers looking very upset.

" **Daddy still not home?"**

" **No, not yet. Come on in and we'll wait for him together."** They cuddle on the couch.

Soon, they have both fallen asleep. Sonny is on one end with his legs bent and just barely on the cushion on the other end. Ari is curled up behind her papa's legs. A chime from his phone awakens Sonny. He checks the time. _"Four thirty AM? This can't be a good call."_ He accepts the call. **"Hello . . . Aunt Kayla . . . He is . . . He's all right . . . Sure, Ari and I will be right there. Thank you."**

He gently awakens his daughter. **"You need to got to your room and get dressed really fast. We have to go pick up Daddy."** She smiles sleepily and runs out the door. Sonny elects to not change from the clothes he had worn all day, a white button-up with black squares and black jeans. From the closet he grabs his leather jacket with the hood and an old, black peacoat of Will's.

Will is sitting in a wheelchair in the hospital waiting room. He's been working on the Sean Warren article. The plump lips that had been pursed in concentration break into a broad smile when he hears the voices of his loved ones.

" **Daddy. Daddy."**

" **Will!"**

Ari comes up to Will's left side, wraps her arms around his neck, kisses his cheek, and buries her face in his shoulder. Sonny leans over Will, takes his hands in his and assaults Will's mouth with his own lips.

" **Will, what happened? I've been so worried."**

" **The interview went fine, but I ran into your parents. We'll talk about that later. After I landed at the Salem Airport, I was unlocking my car and the next thing I know is that I'm being examined in Salem University Hospital. Apparently, somebody shoved me from my car, took my keys, the car, even my leather jacket. I thought I'd never warm up. Airport Security found me and had me taken to the hospital. I was knocked out by a car bumper and wound up with a few stitches."** He lifts his bangs to show them. **"I couldn't call you because my phone broke in my pocket and I couldn't remember any numbers. I'm sorry I worried you."** He hugs Ari and gives Sonny his best puppy-dog eyes.

" **It's all right. Let's get this coat on you and go home."** All three smile at once.

 **~XXXX~**

Sonny steps into the kitchen where Will has been baking all morning. **"What smells so good, Will?"**

" **My specialty for Thanksgiving Dinner at the pub tomorrow, chocolate pecan pies."**

" **Mm-mm. You bake now, too?"**

" **Only this pie and cookies, occasionally. I don't really like to bake."**

" **Babe, please tell me I don't have to wait until tomorrow to try it?"**

Will looks up at his husband, smiling knowingly. **"The two in the oven right now are for tomorrow. The two on the breakfast table are for all of us. You may have a small piece to try."** Sonny grabs a plate, a fork, and a knife when the doorbell rings.

Will washes his hands. **"I'll go get the door. Only one small piece, Sonny,"** he admonishes.

Will opens the door as his three siblings all chorus, **"Hi, Will!"**

He throws out his arms to catch them in a hug. **"Johnnie. Allie. Sydney."**

Allie looks at the surprise in her older brother's eyes. **"Mom didn't text you, did she? She's sick at home, but sent us here for Thanksgiving. We all figured you were the only one with enough room to keep us."**

" **And, so, I am. You can all take your stuff upstairs to the guestrooms. Allie and Sydney, you can either share a bed or choose your own rooms."** They run upstairs while Will pulls out his phone.

 _ **W—**_ **Hi, Mom. Is there something you should have asked me?**

 _ **Sami—**_ **Oh, good. They got there safely. You don't really mind, do you?**

 _ **W—**_ **Of course not. Are you even sick?**

 _ **S—**_ **Believe me. I'm in bed with a bowl of turkey noodle soup and a big glass of orange juice. But I also have my laptop and some files from the office. I'm spending this holiday weekend catching up on work without those three underfoot.**

 _ **W—**_ (chuckling) **All right, then. Love you. 'Bye.**

 _ **S—**_ **I love you, too, Will. Good-bye.**

 **~XXXX~**

Will, Sonny, and Ari are nearly ready to head out to the Horton Tree Trimming Party.

" **I'd almost forgotten that I now have a Horton ornament. We weren't in the best place the year I got it. Is it still there?"**

" **Yes, Sonny. I made sure to hang it every year to remind everyone that I am still married to you."**

At the Horton home, Sonny and Will hand over the potato, cheese, and sour cream casserole they had both prepared. Everyone had a huge dinner and returned to the living room with the tree. On their turn, Will hangs Lucas' ornament, his sister Allie's ornament, and his own. Arianna hangs her's. Will puts his arm around Sonny as he joins Will and Ari at the tree to hang his ornament. All three stand there for a moment with huge warm smiles on their faces.

Just before leaving, Sonny and Will share a tender kiss under the mistletoe. When impatient Ari pulls on their arms, they both bring her in for a hug and each plants a kiss on her face.

 **~XXXX~**

" **Daddy, Papa, are you ready? I am."** Arianna Grace Horton descends the stairs into the foyer. She's wearing a red, velvet pinafore over a white, long-sleeved pull-over, red & white striped leggings, and white, Mary Jane shoes.

Will looks up. **"There's our Christmas candy cane."** He's dressed in a deep red pull-over with white stripes under a dark charcoal suit. He gives her a squeeze, then turns to pick up two large pitchers.

Sonny is attired in an ivory-colored, V-neck pull-over under a mulberry-colored blazer and black slacks. He picks up a couple of bags and hands Ari a small thermal bag. **"Okay. Let's go."**

Justin and Adrienne greet them warmly as Victor and Maggie watch fondly. The pitchers and the thermal bag hold the makings of a fruit punch that Will mixes in a plastic punch bowl they also brought. They wanted everyone to have a beverage option other than regular cocktails or Kiriakis recipe egg-nog.

After stuffing themselves on a dinner of Christmas dishes from around the world, they adjourn to the parlor to exchange gifts. Ari receives several outfits featuring the Wonder Woman logo and colors. Will tries on his new burgundy, leather blazer while Sonny unwraps a large box of French chocolates. **"Will and Ari will have to help eat all this, so I don't get fat."**

Adrienne opens a jewelry set of opal and white gold that goes very well with the white-trimmed, mint-green dress she is wearing. **"Will picked that out, Mom."**

She smiles fondly. **"I'm sure he did."** She thinks of the rose-gold, bangle bracelet sitting on her dresser.

Justin is given a bottle of imported, spiced rum. **"I'll have to keep this away from Victor."**

Back at home that evening, Will, Sonny, and Ari sit down in the great room to watch the lights on the Christmas tree while nibbling on Kourabiedes and Melomakarona cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Sonny is surprised to realize that his and Will's mugs are spiked with shots of Irish Cream.

Later in bed, Will offers a present to his husband. **"Merry Christmas, Sonny."**

Sonny smiles brightly. **"Thanks, Babe, and Merry Christmas to you."** He hands Will a gift.

Will's gift turns out to be a copy of the book _**Hero**_ by Perry Moore. Sonny opens his present. **"These are nice, Will, but I thought I wasn't allowed to wear checked shirts anymore."** He winks at his husband.

" **You aren't allowed to have enough to wear every day for a month, but a few are okay to have."** He leans over to kiss Sonny.

 **~XXXX~**

Sonny and Will, along with the rest of the staff, have been working like mad to make sure the New Year's Eve Party at Club KiMera is running smoothly. The married couple is finally able to appreciate the party for themselves.

They are both wearing black suits with white shirts, but Will is wearing a hot-pink tie and a red, plastic top-hat while Sonny wears a plum-colored tie and a shiny, black, plastic derby. They have time to dance to a couple of songs, then grab two flutes of champagne before their midnight kiss.

 **~XXXX~**

The happy couple start the first morning of the new year making love. They are now just watching each other while their hands roam.

" **Hey, Sonny, what about your New Year's resolutions? Do you still have your old cocoa tin?"**

Sonny smiles and lifts the tin from his nightstand. **"Sure do."**

" **How did you do last year?"**

" **See for yourself."** He hands the tin to Will.

Will reveals a single slip of paper and reads, **"Find out if my husband still loves me and get my family back."** Will smiles, covers Sonny's chest with his, and delivers a scorching kiss. **"Have you thought of anything for this year?"**

Sonny puts the tin away. **"I have, but it occurred to me that I should discuss this with you rather than leave it to chance. Babe, I know you said you'd only get married once and only to me, but have you ever considered-"**

" **Renewing our vows? Yes, Sonny, I would very much like to do that!"**

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

At Club KiMera, Sonny has joined Will, Paul, and Trenton at a table with a tray of coffees which they pass around to each other. Paul turns to Sonny and asks, **"Any idea why Chad wanted to meet with us here?"**

Will responds, **"He wanted to be in a public place to introduce his girlfriend to us."**

Trenton speaks up, **"Must be getting serious."**

Wearing a beige suit with a yellow dress-shirt, Chad enters just behind an attractive, golden-blonde wearing a charcoal pantsuit with pearls.

" **Hi, guys. I wanted to introduce you to Hillary Bradwell. Hillary, this is,"** they each, in turn, stand to shake her hand, **"Sonny Kiriakis, who owns this club with Will Horton, who is also a writer. This is Paul Narita, a retired athlete, and Trenton Farrar, a chef."**

" **Happy to finally meet people in Chad's life."** They are both seated as Sonny hands them their coffees,

" **Chad told me what you like. Hope it's to your taste."**

Hillary takes a sip. **"Yes, it's excellent. Thank you."**

Sonny smiles proudly. **"Just doing my job. If I may be so nosy, Chad didn't mention yours."**

" **Yes. Well, that's how Chad and I met. He had had an appointment at the hospital with Dr. Brady, the Chief of Staff,"** Sonny and Will glance at each other knowingly, **"and I brought some files to her from the Recordkeeping Office where I work."** Chad places an arm around her neck to place a kiss on her cheek.

" **I nearly ran into her leaving Kayla's office. Our eyes met and I decided I had to get to know her better."** Hillary blushes and busies herself with her cup.

" **It wasn't until after our second date that I found out his last name. By then, I couldn't care.**

Will chuckles. **"I've known Chad since high school. That was before he knew who his true father was. It wasn't really an improvement, I can tell you."**

" **The DiMera family and Kiriakis family feuded for years. Chad and I bonded as friends when we worked for a truce between our families."**

Paul takes his turn. **"I met Chad through Will. I bought stock in his company and he, Will, and I built a house together."**

Trenton shrugs. **"I've only seen Chad a handful of times in passing when I go to their house to see Paul."**

A long silence follows, until Sonny stands up with his mug. **"Excuse me. Does anyone else need a refill?"** Only Will and Hillary decline.

When Sonny returns and sits back down, they all take a few sips. Hillary looks up from her cup. She smiles and sets the cup down. **"I can't help but notice I'm sitting with only guys. Do you not have girlfriends or are they busy tonight?"**

Will, Sonny, Paul, and Trent all trade glances. Putting on polite smiles, they all turn pointedly to Chad.

" **Oh, I'm sorry. I don't even think about it. Hillary, Will and Sonny are a married couple and Paul and Trent have been seeing each other for some time."**

Nearly choking on her coffee, she asks, **"Are you serious?"** All the guys nod. She actually shudders and grimaces. **"How can you live with these disgusting men? It's unnatural."**

Trenton quips, **"So is your hair-color, sweetheart."**

Chad takes Hillary's hands in his. **"These are my friends. I trust and respect them like I do no one else. As long as they are happy together, I'm happy for them."**

" **I can't stand being here another minute. I'm leaving."** She stands and looks at Chad expectantly.

He releases her hands without rising and hands her purse to her. **"You can show yourself out. It was nice knowing you."** She scoffs and leaves quickly.

Chad turns to the other guys and raises his mug. They all clink mugs together and laugh.

 **~XXXX~**

" **Please, Daddy?"**

" **Arianna Grace, I'm done shopping. You don't need anything else."**

" **But it's such a cute hat. And don't I look pretty wearing it?"**

Will rolls his eyes, but smiles. **"Yes, you do. Okay, we'll take the hat, but we're checking out now!"** They make their way to the registers. _"Only one open, but there really isn't a line."_

" **Hey, Daddy. Isn't that Grandma Adrienne?"**

" **Yes, it is. She doesn't look happy."**

Adrienne says to the cashier, **"What do you mean you don't take checks? I told you I misplaced my card. I really want this dress for a charity luncheon this week."** Her hands skim fondly over the royal-blue fabric on the counter.

Ari runs up to Adrienne. **"Hi, Grandma!"** she chirps. They share a hug and kisses.

While his mother-in-law is distracted , Will whispers to the cashier, **"Put it all on my card."** By the time grandmother and granddaughter are finished, Will has gathered all the bags and is handing Adrienne hers.

" **Will, you paid for my things, too? You didn't have to do that."**

" **It's okay, Adrienne. I'm not exactly struggling to make ends meet, anymore."**

She reaches up to kiss Will on the cheek. **"That was so sweet, but I insist on paying you back."**

Will grins broadly. **"If you insist."**

 **~XXXX~**

In Club KiMera, Sonny is behind the bar, waiting for a young man to turn in an employment application. Will is sitting at the bar, waiting to go home with Sonny.

Sonny looks around with a smile on his face. Even though they're getting ready to shift to nightclub, they are still busy. **"Will, I must thank you for your decision to buy the building next door to expand this place while I was gone. The private party room and the dance floor with live music area were great ideas."**

" **You're welcome, Tiger."**

They both lean over the bar to share a quick kiss. Brenda comes in and immediately starts the changeover.

" **Hey, Brenda. I'm leaving with Will as soon as I get that guy's application."**

Brenda smiles. **"Sure, Sonny. It is nice to see the owners in the evening, occasionally."**

" **Thank you, but unless we are absolutely needed, evenings are for family time."**

A slender, young man with dishwater-blond hair and grayish-green eyes strides up to the bar, offering his employment application. **"Hey, I'm Sonny. This is Will. We own Club KiMera."** He holds out his hand.

" **Hi. My name is Gordon."** He shakes Sonny's hand. **"Do I understand that this is both a coffeehouse and a nightclub?"**

Sonny responds with a smile. **"Yes, that's right."**

Just then, Brenda answers the phone, **"Club KiMera, Brenda speaking."** She brings up a calendar on a touch-screen monitor. **"Yes, Mr. Jameson. The party room is reserved on that date for the double bachelor party of Cliff Jameson and your fiance, Arthur Martin."**

Sonny is scanning over the application when Gordon turns to him. **"You let those kind of guys have parties here?"**

Sonny and Will catch each other's eyes for a moment. Sonny glances back at the application. **"Yes, Mr. . . . Bradwell. Would you be related to Hillary Bradwell?"**

Gordon grins, wrinkling his nose. **"Yes, she's my big sister."**

Will turns to Gordon, **"Do you share your sister's beliefs?"**

Gordon nods. **"Yes. Hillary practically raised me herself. Our parents didn't have much to do with us."**

" **Gordon, if you worked here, would you be able to treat all of our customers in a friendly and respectful manner no matter who they are?"** Gordon grimaces, shakes his head no, and puts his hands in his pockets. **"You would not be comfortable here, then. I won't be able to hire you. I'm sorry. I wish you luck in your job search."**

As Gordon Bradwell leaves the club, Will and Sonny look at each other and say, **"He'll need it!"**

 **~XXXX~**

The Horton/Kiriakis family is having fun in the indoor pool as it is still a little chilly outside for swimming.

" **Daddy, Papa, watch me dive."** Ari bends over the side of the pool with her hands over her head. She pushes off with her legs and sort of . . . falls into the water. When she surfaces, she swims quite well to the other side. Will and Sonny clap.

Ms. Perkins brings out a tray with their lunch. They are having pizza rolls, assorted fruit, raw vegetables and slices of lemon pie that Ms. Perkins baked. **"Thank you,"** Sonny tells the housekeeper. After they've eaten, they are joined by Chad and Paul.

Chad sits at the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water. Sonny swims up to him. **"Hey, Chad. How are you doing?"**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Your breakup with Hillary. It was kind of abrupt."**

" **Oh, that. Being a DiMera hasn't been the best thing, but is did show me the importance of family. And everyone in this house is my family."**

Paul is racing laps in the pool with Ari. He thinks it's funny to let her think she's winning until the final lap when he put on his normal speed. Ari gives him a dirty look, but is used to it.

Will is sitting as a patio table, writing on a pad of paper. He's had a burst of writing inspiration and is reluctant to bring electronic equipment near the pool with a child. Eventually, Sonny sees Will sit back and lay down his pen, Sonny joins him and reaches across the table to take Will's hand. Sonny concentrates on tracing invisible patterns on the back of Will's hand.

Will shakes his head, then ducks his head to catch Sonny's eyes. **"What's going on, Tiger?"**

" **We love each other and that makes me so happy, but I'm eager to let everyone else know."**

" **Oh. I see. I have thought about it. Renewing our vows sounds a little formal. We're already married. How about a more casual re-commitment ceremony?"**

" **O-Okay."**

" **I've got a great idea on where to have it. Care to go for a walk with me later after we get dressed?"**

" **Sure."** Sonny's smile beams forth, knowing his husband is just as vested in this as he is.

" **Ari? Do you want to walk with us later, or do you want to stay with Chad and Paul?"**

" **Uh-mm. I think I'll go to my room and read for a while."**

" **That sounds like a good idea."** Will and Sonny both smile. Will whispers to Sonny, **"She'll be asleep within half an hour."**

Sonny and Will have gotten cleaned up and both have chosen to wear jeans and red, long-sleeved ,T-shirts. Sonny gets his hooded, leather jacket while Will grabs a red, fleece jacket. Will leads his husband out to the garden.

They are having a nice stroll together, holding hands and admiring the trees and plants even this late in winter. Sonny can tell that Will has a destination in mind. Will makes a sharp turn down a path that veers around a small hill.

" **This is wonderful, Will!"** The small hill is the roof of a (man-made) grotto of quartz and smooth stone. There is a waterfall pouring from a wall near the ceiling and flowing down into a shallow pool below. Will blushes, but his expression is proud.

" **When we first built the house, I spent a lot of time walking here in the garden, thinking about my decisions in life. When I found this grotto, I would always come here to think. It has a quiet beauty."**

" **It does, and, yes, it's perfect for our re-commitment ceremony."** Sonny kisses Will as his hands begin to roam. Those hands make their way under Will's jacket and shirt, his touch making Will whimper and moan. Will's hands find their way up Sonny's shirt. Will's hands run up Sonny's firm, smooth back and glide around his waist to find his chest.

When Sonny's hands find Will's belt, Will stops kissing and pulls away. **"H-Hold on, Tiger. As much as I want this, I'm not doing it on a stone floor."**

" **I guess that could get uncomfortable. So, what? We wait until we get all the way back to our bedroom?"** Sonny playfully pouts.

" **Ah, Sonny. Remember how perfect we are in the bedroom?"** Will reaches down to stroke the bulge beneath Sonny's belt.

" **Let's go. Quickly!"**

 **~XXXX~**

Paul and Trenton met for lunch at Club KiMera. They are now kissing good-bye just outside.

Trent watches Paul get in his car and drive away. Suddenly he feels a hand and a knife point at his throat, as he hears, **"Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting faggots."**

The coffee-shop shift is over and Will has come to pick up Sonny since Sonny is having his car serviced. As he walks up to the club door, Will hears a metallic clang and a weak yell for help from the nearby alley.

A few minutes later, Will is running into the club, having just finished a phone call. **"Sonny! I've just called Emergency and talked to Aunt Hope. Trenton is in the alley, badly beaten up. We need to bring up the recordings from the security cameras there."** Both men run for the office.

They bring up the video on the office computer. Sonny notices first. **"There they are."** They watch as the struggle unfolds. Trent tries to fight back but is unprepared for the viciousness of his assailant. Finally, Trenton goes down and, in his triumph, the other guy forgets to hide his faced from the cameras.

" **He looks familiar, Sonny."**

Sonny's eyes are flashing and his lips are set in a grim line. **"That's Gordon Bradwell, Hillary's brother."**

Will and Sonny are sitting with Trenton in his hospital room when Paul enters. **"My god, Hot Lips. Are you okay?** He hurries to the bed while Sonny and Will take their leave.

" **I'll be okay, Superstar. I've been beaten up worse, just by more guys."**

 **~XXXX~**

Having finished his shift at the club, Sonny is relaxing with his favorite coffee while waiting for his family. He receives a text.

 **Will-Just parked. We'll be in shortly.**

 **S-Can't wait.**

As he puts his phone down, Sonny realizes that someone has joined him at his table.

An expensively dressed woman is watching him, practically drooling. In age, she seems somewhere between his mom and Marlena Evans. **"Well, handsome. Where have you been all my life?"**

" **Unattainable."**

" **Papa! Papa!"** Ari come running up and give Sonny a big hug.

" **Hey. How's my big girl?"**

" **Arianna Grace, you know better than to run ahead of me like that!"**

Ari looks sheepish. **"Sorry, Daddy."**

The lady's eyes widen as she turns to look at Will. Leaning down, Will captures Sonny's lips with his. The flustered woman quietly excuses herself.

Each father takes one of Ari's hands as they head for the door. The door opens wide and Hillary Bradwell storms in.

" **What are you two queers trying to do to my brother? First, you have him blackballed from getting a job anywhere, then you have him arrested on some trumped up charges!"**

Will puts his hand lightly on Sonny's shoulder and says coolly, **"Sonny, take Ari to the car."**

Sonny looks at Will as he leads Ari away. He's never seen that expression on Will's face, but it does remind him of . . . _"Sami!"_

" **Ms. Bradwell, please follow me to the office. We will not discuss this in front of witnesses."** When she doesn't move, he snaps, **"NOW!"** As they head for the office, Will pulls out his phone and fusses with it a moment before setting it down on the desk.

Will does an about-face so that he and Hillary are mere inches apart. She can see the flames of anger dancing in his eyes.

" **NEVER use language like that in front of our daughter! Where did you ever get the idea that we blackballed your baby brother?"**

Hillary straightens her back and puts her hands on her hips. **"From Gordon! He hasn't been able to get a job anywhere in this town. After I told him about having coffee with all of you, Gordon said that you two must have bad-mouthed him after you kicked him out of the club."**

" **We did no such thing. We told him he would not be comfortable working with us and wished him luck. If he's only applying in the customer service industry, he's out of luck thanks to your upbringing."**

Hillary scoffs, **"My-"**

" **I see it plainly now. Thanks to the beliefs you've instilled in him, your monster of a brother took his frustrations out on the first gay man he came across outside our club."**

" **Monster? How dare you?"**

Will leans in and truly gets in her face. **"You remember Paul's boyfriend, Trenton?"** Hillary nods weakly. **"He's in the hospital with a black eye, a broken arm, three broken fingers, a broken leg, and two cracked ribs. We have your poor, mistreated brother on video attacking Trent all by himself! He's a chef, Ms. Bradwell. If he doesn't recover properly, his career is ruined. So, yes, we are pressing charges against Gordon. He's lucky we don't let Paul Narita have a go at him."** The young woman's eyes widen as she covers her mouth with her hands. **"We are done here. You may go."** Just as she reaches the door, Will starts talking again. **"Oh, and Hillary? If my husband and I were the petty pansies you believe us to be, you would already be out of a job ."**

She lifts her head proudly. **"I work for University Hospital. You have no-"**

" **Ignorant fool, Dr. Brady, the Chief of Staff, is my great-aunt by blood and Sonny's aunt by marriage. Shooting your mouth off to the wrong people will be your own undoing."** She flushes in embarrassment and makes her exit.

Will sits at the desk and picks up his phone. **"Did you get all that, Tiger?"**

" **Every word, Babe, and it's made me very hung-grr-ry!"**

 **~XXXX~**

" **That sounds great. Hey, Trent I gotta go. Someone is knocking on the door. Miss you, Hot Lips. 'Bye."** He uprights his recliner and answers the door.

Will stands there looking angry and desperate. **"Aunt Hope told me that Hillary paid Gordon's bail. Sonny is closing by himself tonight."**

Paul's face hardens and his voice becomes guttural, **"Let's go!"**

At Club KiMera, Sonny has just locked the door. He turns in time to see Gordon Bradwell coming at him with a knife.

" **You! You think, just because you have a little money, that it's fun to play with the lives of hardworking, normal people."**

" **We've done nothing to you or Hillary. Look, these bigotries your sister has saddled you with are not serving you well. I hope you can become enlightened and surpass her."**

At that moment, Paul and Will carefully round the corner of the building. They are behind Gordon and facing Sonny. Will pulls a baseball from his jacket pocket and hands it to Paul, indicating that he should throw it at Gordon's knife hand. Paul can no longer pitch like he did professionally, but he keeps himself in great athletic shape. He has the accuracy to hit Gordon's wrist (probably fracturing it) causing him to drop the knife. Sonny adds his own punch to the man's face.

Before he can recover enough to get up, Will steps on his arm just above the wrist, making Gordon wince in pain. **"You've brought this all on yourself. Until now, we've done nothing to you. Your bail will be revoked. These new charges will be added and you will be in jail until your hearing. We can only hope you will learn from this."**

 **~XXXX~**

All the guests have been seated on rented folding chairs arranged in the grotto. Arianna, along with Allie, Johnnie, and Sydney, were given the responsibility to guide everyone to the grotto as they arrived.

It's a beautiful, bright Spring day. The garden flowers are all just beginning to bloom. Sonny and Will approach hand-in-hand. They are wearing the same style shirt with blue-gray pants. Will's shirt is royal-blue while Sonny's is indigo-blue. They walk together down the aisle between the guests. They stop at the edge of the pool in front of the waterfall.

" **For those of you that don't know. When Will and I had our major rough patch, I left the country while Will stayed here to endure the gentle remonstrations of our families and friends. I hadn't meant to be gone for more than a year, but I had an accident that left me comatose for over two years. I awoke with a messed up memory. I spent a little over two more years in physical therapy and counseling."**

" **Meanwhile, I needed to grow-up and get my act together. I continued my own counseling, chose to be more careful of my writing career, and became financially interested in several area businesses."**

Sonny catches and holds Will's gaze. **"William Robert Horton, I returned to Salem for you. You are still the anchor that gives me something to hold onto. You and Arianna are my home."**

" **Jackson Steven Kiriakis, I grew up never understanding what love was or if I could ever truly trust in it. You and I met and we became buddies. You were there for me as I struggled to come out. You fell for me and I slowly realized I had fallen for you. I now truly feel that I'm the husband you deserve. Sonny, I respect you."**

" **Will, I admire your maturity and confidence."**

They both say, **I adore my husband and plan to love you for the rest of our lives."** They kiss to a standing ovation.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
